


The Best Secret

by Casey_K



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a secret and now it's got him into trouble and he has no idea how Steve will react. The only thing he can think to do is run home to mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the boys  
> Not beta'd  
> A couple of readers mentioned Mpreg, and it got me to thinking how I could make it work. 
> 
> Not sure whether this will be a couple of chapters or more of a series.

Danny had a secret. It was something only his parents knew. It was something he didn’t even think about anymore--for ninety-nine percent of the time anyway—not since he’d found out. That had been a difficult day, month, year, and then it had all gone away. He revisited it from time to time and would have a bad week, and then away it would go and everything returned to normal. Danny was experiencing his one percent. He was having a bad day, week, and this time, he had a feeling there would be no return to normal, not ever. What the fuck was he going to do?

There had been a couple of times over the years when he’d thought people would find out. The first had been the day he found out, after a very scary incident at school. He’d been thirteen. He thought his parents were going to tell his teacher, but after a long consultation with his Doctor, they decided slow release medication was the best approach. Since then, Danny only had to think about it every 4 or 5 years. He always returned to his family practise who would deal with the issue and he’d be on his way. But he hadn’t been to his Doctor since he’d moved to Hawaii. He’d been to Doctors. You couldn’t work with McGarrett and not see a Doctor on a regular basis, but he hadn’t needed to go for this. But now he would. Only he didn’t think he could do it. He slid down the bathroom wall from where he’d been leaning, and curled into the smallest ball humanly possible. And he cried. He wanted his mom. 

 

***

 

“Where’s Danny?” Steve asked as he strode into the office. “I went by his place to pick him up and he didn’t answer.”

“What,” Kono snorted, “you didn’t break in to find him?”

“Of course I did.” Steve grinned. “No sign of him. I figured he came in early.”

“I hope you secured his place before you left.” 

Steve leaned on the table screen opposite Kono and ignored Chin’s huff. “I had a key. I didn’t actually break the door down.”

“Oh,” Kono teased. “He has a key now.”

“Button it, rookie.” 

“I don’t think that title applies to me anymore, boss man.”

“Enough,” Chin said, sobering them both. “Danny has gone home for a few days. Family issue.”

Steve bristled. “What? Why didn’t he call me? He hasn’t even sent a text. What is it, what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know. He requested privacy, and to make sure you keep your nose out until he contacts you.”

“Not good enough.” Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Danny. It went straight to answer phone. He left a snotty message for Danny to call him immediately. Chin and Kono both groaned. “I’m the boss. If he wants time off he should tell me.”

“What if you’re the reason he needs to get away?” Chin raised an eyebrow and gave Steve a long, meaningful look. 

“He’d tell me.” At least Steve hoped Danny would tell him if it was all getting too much. Steve started pacing. What if Danny was having second thoughts? _Shit_ Danny was the best partner Steve had ever worked with, surely he couldn’t have been stupid enough to fuck it up by having sex with the guy. Admittedly, it was lots of sex, but they’d been doing okay, still working okay. Steve felt sick. He looked from Chin to Kono, back to Chin, and then strode away and shut himself in his office. Danny wouldn’t just leave. He wouldn’t. They’d moved from casual into something else, Steve was sure of it. He’d been considering asking Danny to make it official, exclusive—not that Steve had been fucking anyone else, not even Cath. He wanted Danny to move in with him—he was there most nights anyway—and yet now he was gone. 

Steve flopped into his chair and rubbed his face in his hands. He’d call Danny’s mom. She’d now what to do. He pulled out his phone again and called Mrs Williams. She answered on the first ring. 

“Hey, Steve, he’s okay, don’t panic.”

“Then where the hell is he, and why didn’t he call to tell me he was going out of town?”

“Steve, I know you care about my son a great deal…”

“He told you about us, didn’t he, is that why he’s there?”

“Yes and no.” 

Steve waited for her to explain. He had too many questions and the panic that Danny had left for good was crawling up from deep inside and threatening to choke him.

“He needs a little time, Steve. I don’t know what else to say.”

“Put him on the phone. I know he’s there.” Steve heard her sigh, some muffled words and rustling. 

“Hey.”

“Thank fuck. Danno, why didn’t you call?”

There was a garbled sound that resembled heavy sobbing. “I…I can’t talk…about this…oh, god, mom?” 

“Hey, Steve,” Mrs Williams said. “I’m sorry, he’s really…” Her words ran out and left Steve hanging. 

“Please tell me what’s wrong with him. If it’s me, I need to put it right. I…I love him.” Wrong time to have _that_ revelation. “I can’t fix it if I don’t know what I’ve done.”

“You can’t fix this one, sweetie. It’s nothing you’ve done. He’s not…” Steve could hear a half-muffled conversation he assumed was with Danny. “He’s coming back. To you. It’s just a time out.”

“Not good enough,” Steve said for the second time that morning. He hung up having made a decision. He strode out into the bullpen. “I’m going to get Danny. I’ll be gone a few days. Chin, you’re in charge.”

 

***

 

Danny knew as soon as Steve had hung up on his mom he was on his way to New Jersey. A quick call to a worried Chin confirmed it. Danny didn’t know what to do. He suspected he was falling in love, had already fallen in love, with Steve and now he was faced with the heart wrenching possibility he’d fucked it all up. Stupid, so stupid, and all for the sake of a missed appointment. 

He’d received the letter a few months back and had intended to fly home and make a week of it. Then they’d got caught up in a gruelling case, then he’d gotten caught up in Steve, and now here he was, right up the Swanee without his proverbial paddle. Steve would find out. First he’d laugh. Then he’d get angry. And then he’d hate Danny forever. For not telling him, for not warning him, for being so stupid, and finally for being a freak of nature. That would be the hardest part. Having Steve look at him in disgust because of what he was. And after Danny was sure the looks he’d been getting from Steve recently backed up what Steve had told his mom—Steve loved him too. But now he wouldn’t. Danny had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. He’d spent the last day flip-flopping between emotions. Angry, sad, angry, distraught, angry, so, so angry, then back to despair. And now Steve was marching up the path to the front door and Danny still had no idea how to tell him. 

“Danny,” his mom called. “I think you know who’s here. I’m going to send him straight up.”

There was no point saying no. No point locking the door. He’d been fearing this day since he was thirteen but there was no need to act like a thirteen year old now it was here. He guessed he’d already done that anyway but jumping on a plane and running home to mom, but sometimes that was the only place to be.

There was a tentative knock on Danny’s bedroom door. “You’re going to come in even if I tell you to go away, so we may as well get this over with.” Danny felt guilty as soon as Steve’s head peered around the door. He looked distressed. 

“Danny, god,” he rushed over and wrapped Danny up in an awkward hug before letting go and checking him over. “I was so worried. What is it? What made you run away from me? I thought…I thought we were heading to a good place. Why would you leave without telling me?”

“You need to lock it down. I’m barely keeping myself together without having to hold you up too. I can’t believe you came running out here after me.” His words were hard, but Danny smiled just a little and it seemed to settle Steve’s nerves. 

“I couldn’t just let you leave, Danno. Whatever you think the problem is, I promise, it’s okay. You can tell me anything.”

“I don’t think you want to know this.”

“You’re seeing someone else?”

Danny snorted. “Nope. Only been fucking you. Even if I’d wanted to get any somewhere else, it’s not as though you leave me any time.”

Steve gave a strained smile. “So my evil plan was working.” He rubbed a hand over Danny knee and Danny flinched. “Come on, Danno. You know we were heading somewhere. Don’t throw it away without talking to me first.”

“Fine.” It wasn’t as though Steve was going to stay, better to get it over with. “You want the short version or the long winded version?”

“Both. I have no plans on going anywhere.”

“Short version first then.” Danny took a deep breath and met Steve’s gaze. “Congratulations, you’re going to be a dad. I’m pregnant.” _Aneurysm face. Great._

“What kind of sick joke is that, Danny? Playing on the fact I want to be a father but won’t because I want to be with you? That’s wrong. At least have the decency to tell me the truth after I came all this way.”

Danny sighed. “Long version then.” He looked at his fingernails. Another deep breath. “When I was thirteen I collapsed in school and was rushed to the hospital with what they thought was some kind of internal bleeding. They were preparing me for surgery when mom arrived and told them to stop. An hour or so later, mom and dad came to my room and explained that when I was born I had both sets of reproductive organs.” He looked Steve in the eye. “I’m a hermaphrodite, Steve. Both male and female.” He looked away before he could gauge Steve’s reaction, better to finish the story first. “The bleeding had been caused by me hitting puberty. My girlie bits starting to function. Mom had been told it may never happen and luckily I never developed breasts so I was medicated to stop me ovulating.”

“Why didn’t you just have the operation?”

“They thought I was too young to decide. Even though I’d grown up as a boy, and because they’d closed off the vagina when I was born, they wanted to leave everything where it was and put it on hold just in case I changed my mind in later life.”

“Is that the weird dimple you have down there?”

Danny chuckled. Steve was either taking this really well, or he was in denial. “Yup, that would be it. Anyway. I’ve been having implants every four or five years to prevent ovulation. Until a few months ago.”

“You came off your birth control without telling me?”

“What? No, of course not. Man, you are messed up in the head do you know that? You realise you’ve having this conversation with a _man_ right now, don’t you?”

Steve rolled his eyes and Danny wanted to punch him, but he held back. 

“I got the letter a few months ago, and then shit happened. We caught the Vargo case, and then we…you know, and it slipped my mind okay. It’s not as though I thought it could actually happen for fuck’s sake. I’m a man. I grew up a boy, became a man—have the beard and the cock to prove it—have been living as a man. Men don’t get pregnant, Steven. Why the fuck would I think I could? Especially without a freaking vagina.”

“And yet here we are.”

There was silence as they stared at each other. 

“So, how far along are you?” 

“Twelve weeks.”

“Is it definitely mine?” Danny’s look was enough. Steve put up his hand. “Okay, okay, I just…I had to ask.”

“Well you have your story, you have your answers. Now you can leave.”

“And go where?” Steve reached for Danny’s hand. “The two most important people in my life are right here, Danno. Where else would I want to be?”

“Three.”

“What?”

“They gave me a scan the day I got home. I’m having twins.”

“Fuck. You don’t do things by halves do you?” And Steve laughed. A half-crazy, half-ecstatic laugh that caught Danny up with it until they were rolling together and Danny had tears in his eyes. He was sure Steve had a few too by the time they’d finished. “Please tell me you’re going to have the babies, Danno. I’ll stand by you. Whatever you need. You know I love you. I would have said it soon. I was planning on asking you to move in with me before this, and now it makes even more sense.”

“Steve, I’ve been living as a man. A very active, well-known man. I can’t suddenly start waddling around with a bun in the oven.”

“So, we move away for a year, and come back once the babies are born saying we used a surrogate. I’m not going to give you up, Danny, and I certainly don’t want to give up this opportunity for us to have our own family. You know I love Gracie as my own, but this…” Steve got all teary again. “It’s a miracle, Danny, one I never thought I could have. We have to try, don’t we?”

“There’s no way of knowing whether I’ll carry to term.”

“Only one way to find out.”

“I’ll get fat, have stretch marks.”

“You think I care about that?”

“I might not survive.”

“What? Why? Surely if you have all the right bits, there’s no reason why it shouldn’t go the same way as any other pregnancy.”

“How are you being so reasonable about this? I’ve been freaking out. Was sure you’d be disgusted, and never want to look at me again. I thought you’d hate me for not telling you I’m a freak.”

Steve stroked a gentle hand over Danny’s face and he thought he’d die from the sweetness of it. “You’re not a freak, you’re my Danno. Mine and Gracie’s, and we love you.”

“I have no idea what to tell Grace.”

“If it’s okay with you, we could tell her together.”

“What the hell am I supposed to say to Rachel?”

“She doesn’t know?”

“Nobody does. Well, my parents, obviously, medical staff and now you.”

“You wouldn’t have told me if this hadn’t happened?”

“And risk losing you? Never.”

Steve pulled Danny against his chest and kissed his hair. “You didn’t think much of me really did you?”

“I thought too much of you, you mean. I’m so sorry to put you through this Steve, but you’re right. I have to try to have these babies. I have to.” Danny ran his fingers over Steve’s forearm. “I’d love them to know their dad too.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Danny leaned in for a tentative kiss and Steve responded. They shifted around to get more comfortable and were soon making out in earnest. Steve rutted against Danny’s thigh, and Danny pushed up to meet him, their hard cocks pressing together. Danny reached for Steve’s button fly but Steve pulled back. “What about the babies?”

“We can still fuck,” Danny said desperately. “And suck, and rut, jeez, put me out of my misery already.”

Steve chuckled but he still pushed Danny’s hand away. He was just about to go down on Danny, had Danny’s cock in his hand when he stopped. “How do you know you didn’t get yourself pregnant?”

“I don’t. Other than the fact I can’t get my own cock up my ass.”

“So, given that I’ve only been up there, how did that get you pregnant? Surely it needed to go in a different way to hit the spot.”

“Man of twenty questions. You can come with me to the gynaecologist tomorrow and ask him yourself. Now for fuck’s sake, blow me before I get physical with you.”

Steve grinned before diving over Danny’s cock and taking him all the way into his throat. Danny let out a low moan and thunked his head back against the pillow. It had been a few years since he’d had a blow job in his mom and dad’s house. Funnily enough, that had been a guy too. Danny chastised himself for thinking about past lovers while his dick was in Steve’s capable mouth and resigned himself to the startling truth that he was, without doubt, the luckiest man alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up in a strange place and wonders whether he's been dreaming. He could have sworn Danny said he was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd  
> Don't own the boys. 
> 
> So pleased this one is turning out to be popular. MPreg has always intrigued me. I never expected to write one though. :)

Steve was hungry. Scratch that. Steve was starving. He’d come to a slow steady consciousness because he was cold, and his stomach was complaining. He searched around for identifying factors—because he definitely wasn’t at home—but nothing was familiar until he heard a soft snuffle. Danny. 

Danny was still asleep, cocooned in the duvet having stolen Steve’s share. Danny. And his babies. _Fuck._ Steve rubbed his hands over his face and tried to tease the edge of the duvet from under Danny’s ass. Mission accomplished, he scooted underneath and wrapped himself as the big spoon around Danny’s warm body. 

“Gerroff, you’re cold,” Danny grumbled, but he snuggled back against Steve, nearly pushing him out of the twin bed they were sleeping in. 

Steve reached a tentative arm around to rest over Danny’s stomach. Over the babies he’d put there. It was too much to believe, to hope for, and Steve wondered when his weird little bubble was going to pop and this miracle be taken away from him. He nuzzled into Danny’s neck and kissed a line over his shoulder. Danny stirred, and straightened in his arms. He twisted around and tangled their bodies together, weaving legs and butting morning wood. “Mmm, I like waking up with you.”

Steve kissed the end of Danny’s nose, and Danny chuckled. “No need to be so gentle with me, I’m not going to break.”

“I’ll wait until the Doctor tells me that, thank you.”

“Is that right?” He cocked open one eye to stare at Steve. “So you’re telling me I can’t persuade you into a slow morning fuck?”

The little cheat. “Not this morning, Danno. I am not going in there until I know it’s safe.”

“Who said anything about you being on top?” Danny wiggled his eyebrows.

The world slowed and Steve had to blink a few times to catch up. That would be okay, wouldn’t it? There wouldn’t be anything invading the babies’ space. Danny would still have muscle spasms, but women still orgasmed during pregnancy, didn’t they? And that was the problem, Steve didn’t know. He knew fuck all about pregnancy. He didn’t know how pregnancy affected a woman’s body, let alone what it would do to someone who was, for all the world to see, a hot blooded male.

“Too late,” Danny said, jumping up. “Need to pee.” And he was gone. _Damn it._ Though it was probably for the best. At least until they’d seen the Doctor and Steve heard for himself that there was no danger to the babies if they kept having sex. Which was stupid, because he’d sucked Danny off last night without really thinking about it. Steve sighed. Life had become way too complicated. 

***

It was the first time Steve was really facing Danny’s parents and he looked shell shocked and guilty. Danny wanted to hug him in reassurance, tell him it wasn’t the same as if he’d been a teenage girl, that there was no shame in getting someone’s thirty-five year old son pregnant—how could there be? It was a fucking impossible situation. He squeezed Steve’s knee under the table and Steve jumped almost a foot in the air. “Will you relax?” Danny whispered. 

“How can I? The first time I meet your parents in person and it’s because I…”

“Because you what? Defiled me? For goodness sake McGarrett, grow a pair would you? I’m thirty-five, I already have a daughter, they have figured out I am having sex.”

“Danny,” Steve chastised.

“It’s okay, Steve,” Danny’s mom said, rubbing a hand over Steve’s shoulder as she walked past with the eggs. “We’ve always been very open about things in this house. Family time is talk time. Anything at all that’s bothering you. Even if it’s sex and where babies come from.” She grinned and Steve flushed scarlet. “Didn’t happen in your house?”

“Not really, no. I don’t think I talked to my dad about anything. And my mom…” 

_Shit. What the hell is he going to tell his mom? What were they going to tell anyone?_ Danny bit back his anxiety to give Steve space to think through and give voice to his slow building thoughts. 

“She wasn’t around.” Steve looked down at his plate, which had turned into a full cooked breakfast without him realising—because Danny’s mom was just that good—and sighed. “I didn’t really talk to anyone about anything until Danny.” 

A little flutter of something ran over Danny’s body. It had taken him ages to get Steve to open up. Even how he liked his coffee had been a secret he tried to guard with his life. Danny’s mom kissed the top of Steve’s head. “Well, you’re part of the family now. You say whatever you need to.” 

“Why did you make Danny a boy?” 

Danny spat his orange juice over the table, and coughed so hard, Steve had to pat him on the back. 

“You okay, Danno?” 

“What the fuck kind of question is that?” he spluttered between gasps for breath. 

“Daniel Williams, I will not have that language at my table. Do I need to plate up your breakfast in the kitchen?” 

“Sorry, Ma, but…well, you heard him.” 

“It’s a legitimate question, Danny. If you were born with everything, they obviously made a choice to stitch one bit up rather than cut the other bit off.” 

Danny stared. And stared some more. And fucking hell, Steve had a point and it was something Danny had never asked. He looked at his mom, who was grinning and trying hard not to laugh. “This really is not funny, Ma. And of all the conversations we’ve had about this over the years, not once have you told me why you brought me up as a boy.” 

“Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately, Danny?” 

“What?” 

“You would still look the way you do now if we’d have decided the day you were born to make you a daughter rather than a son.” 

“Oh, hell.” 

“Exactly.” She patted him on the head. “You were a grumpy old man from the day you were born, Danny. No mistaking that. I didn’t make the decision at all. It was written all over you.” 

Danny glanced over at Steve expecting him to have found the whole thing amusing but he was all deer caught in headlights. “What’s your problem?” 

Steve shook his head, looked down at his plate and started eating. 

“Don’t make me steal your fork. Tell me what got you so spooked.” 

“I, uh…” 

“You wouldn’t have come near me with a ten-foot pole if I was a flat chested bearded broad, that what you’re trying not to say?” 

“No,” Steve said slowly, glancing at Danny’s mom. “I think we should leave this one for later. When we’re alone.” 

Danny was about to go off on a major rant when he clocked Steve shift on his chair. Danny swiped a hand under the table—oh yeah, there it was—Steve was sporting serious wood. But for what? Danny shook his head at him and turned his attention back to breakfast. He scarfed down half the plate, along with a piece of toast with a thick smear of butter and then stopped. “No, no, no…” He put his hand over his stomach to ease the rising rides of instant onset nausea. 

“What is it, Danny?” Steve sounded panicked, but Danny couldn’t wait to explain. He was up from the table and dashing towards the bathroom. 

He stared at the remains of the lovely breakfast he’d been enjoying before pulling the flush and he sighed. He could live with most things, but being sick was the absolute pits. He smoothed his hand over his thankfully still-flat-for-now stomach. “Get your act together babies. Daddy hates puking. I enjoy my food way too much to waste it and you’re going to need all the help you can get to grow strong for me, okay?” 

He turned away to find Steve leaning against the doorjamb smiling. He stepped into the bathroom, swept one arm around Danny’s waist, the other over his tummy, and kissed his cheek. “I love you, Danny Williams. You have officially made me, the luckiest man alive.” 

Danny was pretty sure he still owned that title, but he took the hug, and the memory and stored it in a little box just in case things went south. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be a vouple more chapters for this bit, then another entry as second in the series with a couple of chapters. Not sure where it will go after that. Guess i'll wait and see whether you guys are still reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is trying to get his head around whatever the hell it is that's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise the tenses are a bit squiggly on this one. Apologies. I was just playing around with it.

It was a strange state of affairs. Steve has finally decided he’s going to settle down, and has resigned himself to never having any kids of his own because he loves another man. Sure, there are ways around it nowadays, but he doesn’t think that suites their situation, so he puts it out of his mind. He loves Gracie, and the fact she’s Danny’s biological daughter allows Steve to open up the inner parts he thought he’d never be able to share. Danny has tapped into them, and by extension, Grace has too and so he considers himself truly blessed. But things have changed overnight. His whole life has turned on its head and he isn’t sure whether he’s finally fallen over the edge into woo-woo territory and had a psychotic break. 

He’s going to be a dad. 

Because his boyfriend is pregnant. 

Because his _boy_ friend has turned out to be less boy than Steve originally thought. Steve doesn’t know what to make of it. But that isn’t his real concern—oh no—his real concern is that he isn’t the slightest bit…concerned, and that seems like it might be something that could come back and bite him. Hard. 

Danny is Danny. No getting away from it. He is still the man—yes, the _man_ —Steve fell in love with. Steve loves him, no question about it. It has been a slow burn realisation brought on a little too quickly by shock, but that doesn’t stop it being so. Steve loves Danny. He can’t see why Danny having extra bits on the inside should make a difference. But Danny is freaking out. And because Danny is freaking out, Steve has the feeling perhaps he should be too. But he isn’t, and he’s confused as to whether it’s a good thing, or a bad thing. 

He’d spent the entire previous day, calming, stroking and cuddling, a neurotic Danny. Things would be fine one minute, then all hell would break loose and Danny would flip from tearful into terrifying and back in the blink of an eye. Steve is clueless about the best approach. About any approach. And every now and then Danny’s mom breezes by, pats him on the back, gives him a supportive smile, and tells him he’s doing great, and that Danny will be fine. He’s exhausted. After one day. There are another six months to go. 

Today is a different day, with a new start, and more importantly, the chance to get some answers. They are off to the doctor, to discuss care plans, and to check on the babies. _Babies_. As in two. Part of him is still refusing to believe it’s real. He’s going to wake up very soon. Either that or he’ll find out it’s all an elaborate hoax. But today, he will see for himself. Danny is having a scan, and Steve will be there. 

“You are thinking,” Danny said. “I want to know what.”

Steve startled from the unfocused stare he’d aimed in the general direction of the TV. “I…was. There are so many things to think I’m not sure which bit I was on.” He tightened his arm around Danny cuddled into his side, and kissed his hair. It was a common gesture, had been since they’d started seeing each other. They’re both tactile, and affectionate. It’s nice. Steve has never had that before, not even with Cath. Affection with Cath always ended up in the bedroom. With Danny, it’s affection for the sheer joy of being together. 

“I understand if you’ve changed your mind.”

“Please don’t go there again, Danny. I had already chosen you, I am not about to freak out and run off just because you think I should.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you. We are in this together. I’m sorry you have to do all the heavy lifting, but I will support you as much as I can and as much as you allow me to.”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

“Steve?”

“Yes, Danny.” He braced himself for another onslaught of ‘why are you here, what do you see in me, you’re going to wake up and realise it’s a horrible mistake and leave’.

“I love you too, you know.”

Steve’s breath faltered in his chest. It was the first time Danny had said it. The first time since their relationship status had changed from friends to lovers, anyway. “Please, Danny, don’t say it just because you think you should.”

“You forget, Steve, I made the first move because I loved you already. Now I realise how right I was to fall for you.” The little squeeze that accompanied Danny’s words opened something in Steve’s chest and he sought out Danny’s mouth, mashed their lips together, let his body convey just how much he appreciated the sentiment. And he couldn’t stop. He pulled Danny up onto his lap, let out a low moan as Danny rocked over him, and gripped Danny’s ass to pull him flush against his hardening cock. “This I like,” Danny said, grinning as he pulled their lips apart. “You want to take it upstairs? I’m a bit old to be caught making out on the couch by my mom.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him close. “No, I just…can we wait till after the appointment? I don’t want to hurt you.” He thought Danny was going to be mad, but he just stroked a gentle hand over Steve’s face and smiled. 

“Whatever you need, babe.” He kissed Steve’s forehead and settled against his chest. “I wonder how long I’ll be able to do this.”

“Forever.” Steve held tight. 

“No, I mean with the babies. There will come a time when my stomach will get in the way.”

“So you can sit sideways.”

“Oh, I’ll be too big to fuck you. Well, that sucks.”

The genuine disappointment and Danny’s pout was adorable and Steve chuckled. “We’ll figure out a way.”

“So you agree I’m not the woman in this relationship?”

“I am perfectly aware of the fact neither of us are women, despite our current circumstance. Unique, yes, woman, you are definitely not.” Steve stroked over Danny’s crotch, revelled in the hiss as he kneaded Danny’s hardening cock. “But,” he said, removing his hand and smiling as Danny’s shoulders slumped, “we need to pack this away until after I have grilled the Doc about safety.”

“And when safety is usually so far down your list of priorities.” Danny slips off Steve’s lap and huffs.

“You’re safety has always been my highest priority, Danny. And now there are…three of you, that will only increase. Exponentially.”

“Big word. Have a gold star.”

“Bite me.”

Danny glared, but he snuggled back into Steve’s side. “You’re no fun.”

“I’ll be a whole heap of fun. Once I know it isn’t going to do any damage.”

“Aww, you’re such a softy.”

So they wiled away the rest of the morning doing little more than being together, which usually would have driven Steve crazy, but just seemed right and comfortable until it was time to leave for the doctor. Danny became agitated, which stressed Steve, which made Danny worse. 

“Don’t come with me,” he snapped. “I can go on my own.”

“I am coming with you. It is not up for discussion.”

“I’ll go with mom.”

“Your mom can come too if it makes you calm the fuck down, but I will still be going with you.”

Danny glared. Steve glared back. Danny’s breath hitched, and Steve just knew…oh, yeah, there were the tears. “Fuck, Danny, don’t do this to yourself. I love you. I’m not leaving. I know, believe me, I know, I am an inconsiderate pain in the ass who has no idea what you’re going through, but please, let me do this, however badly I cock it up.”

“You’re doing great,” he snuffled. “I just don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me.”

“Um…”

Danny glared again, but snorted a laugh through his sob as he dried his eyes. “Fuck you, McGarrett.”

“Hopefully that will be possible later this evening. Now can we go already before I have a nervous breakdown?”

Danny’s mom appeared in the doorway. “That was a little too much information for me, sweetie.” She pinched Steve’s cheek and he flushed. “So, am I coming with you?” Steve was too mortified to answer, and Danny was giggling too much to form sentences. “Okay,” she said. “I’ll leave this one to the two of you to handle. Let me know if you aren’t coming straight home. I’ll worry.” She hugged them both and pushed them out of the door before Danny had regained his composure. 

“Do you think these mood swings are what all women have to deal with, or just some bizarre punishment for being a pregnant man?”

“I have no idea. I’m not even sure I want to know.”

“Why?”

“Because the thought that every woman regularly goes through what you are going through, is frankly, terrifying.”

“It would explain a lot.” Danny said thoughtfully as they headed for the car. “I was always mystified by how changeable Rachel could be, but now I totally get it.” He settled in and buckled his seat belt as Steve joined him, for once not arguing about who was driving. “What I don’t understand is why I’m only getting this now. If I’ve had the equipment all this time, you’d have thought…” He stared at Steve. “Don’t you even think it.”

“What? What have I done now?”

Danny eyed him suspiciously. “It’s weird being on the other side of the fence.” He started the car and pulled off. “It’s like I can pre-empt what’s going through that brain of yours.”  
“I wish you’d tell me, because I have never been so lost with what’s going on, in my entire life. I am literally, just along for the ride.”

Danny chuckled, and patted his knee. “As long as you realise it’s going to be a bumpy one.”

“I had sort of figured that out, yeah.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the doctor sets Steve's resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wiki, for the info. I don't usually research for fanfic (on account of not getting paid) but I thought this one deserved a little 'real', hope it didn't go too far past interesting.
> 
> Well, when I say 'real'...it's still artistic license and all :P

“You are a wonder, Mr Williams. You truly are.” 

The look Danny gave the doctor made Steve shiver. He looked as though he wanted to rip his head off and use it as a football. Steve knew this because he’d been on the receiving end of that look a few times over the last 24hrs. Steve shook out his brain, trying not to feel afraid for the poor gynaecologist and moved the focus back to the many questions he’d needed answering. “How do you mean?” Steve asked.

“I’m sure you’re aware the condition isn’t a common one anyway, but usually those affected often have mix genders with very little working as it should. Some are able to lead normal sex lives of a sort, but fertility is rare. To have fully functioning ovaries and testes is almost unheard of, and to be proven to be fertile in both areas, well…I am astonished.”

“Yay,” Danny said, easing the death stare back to a scowl, “go me.”

“When you conceived your daughter, we considered stopping your medication all together as it was deemed very improbable you would ever bare a child. We were going to suggest the removal of your extra equipment, but as you had settled into a cycle we left it be, and now look.” The doctor was so excited he almost bounced. “You are truly a miraculous individual.”

“I have a question.” Steve felt nervous asking, but Danny had said he could ask whatever he wanted. The doctor turned to Steve and beamed and Steve ignored Danny’s growl. “Is it possible Danny is the father? As well as the…” he looked at Danny and grimaced. “Other father?”

“Good choice of words, McGarrett. Wouldn’t want you to be in the doghouse now, would we?”

The doctor chuckled. He was obviously blissfully unaware of the potential danger toying with Danny’s new mood swings. Steve mentally added a hormone question to his list, and then promptly deleted it through fear of death. 

“This whole situation is highly unusual,” the doctor said. “The idea of auto-fertilization in humans has never been documented. Though one could argue, cases prior to the introduction of paternity testing would have had no way of telling for sure. But for that to happen it would likely mean Mr Williams wouldn’t be intersex, but instead an actual mix of two bodies, one male, one female—a chimera.”

“Inter what now?” Danny said, fidgeting on the bed. He didn’t look comfortable. Steve wanted to help, but didn’t know how. The examination hadn’t even started yet. 

“The politically correct term for your condition is intersex, rather than the outdated hermaphrodite. But it is of course your choice for daily language.”

“Oh, well thank you very much. I’ll stick with the freak label I’m used to if it’s okay with you.”

The doctor flushed and Steve felt sorry for the guy. “I do apologise,” he spluttered. 

“Don’t worry, Doc,” Steve said, “he’s grouchy at the best of times without all these hormones flying around.”

“You are going to find yourself short of a few bedroom privileges, if you don’t rein it in, Steven.”

“Actually,” Steve said to the doctor, “that brings me to my next question. How did I even get Danny pregnant. I mean, how did my sperm get where it needed to be, because I know where I put it and it wasn’t…in the oven.”

“Yes, fascinating, isn’t it?” 

Danny huffed. “Are you being serious, right now? This is all making me just a little bit tetchy.” Steve took hold of his hand and squeezed. He hoped he managed a comforting smile but he had to admit Danny looked even more pissed. 

“The initial scan the other day showed something truly remarkable. Your body has compensated for the original operation when you were born and um, grown an extra bit, likely because you were so young when you had the initial op.”

“Well that sounded very technical, thank you.” The look on Danny’s face was one of his ‘shut this stupid fuck up before I punch him’ faces, and Steve swallowed hard. Danny was an unknown risk at present. Just when Steve thought he was getting the hang of at least a portion of Danny’s likely responses, Mother Nature had come along and rewritten the rules. Danny would never usually have resorted to violence in this kind of situation, but, well, Steve wasn’t sure whether his tether was as long as it had been a few weeks ago. 

“It’s actually a wonder you haven’t suffered serious infection over the years given your…um, plumbing.”

Danny humphed. “So, how will I deliver?”

“I would recommend a C-section a few weeks shy of your due date.”

“Does that mean,” Steve glanced nervously at Danny, “if Danny doesn’t go back on his medication after the birth I could get him pregnant again?”

“I really wouldn’t like to speculate, Commander McGarrett.”

“Do not even think about it, Steven. I am _not_ being a baby machine for you, do you hear me?”

“I thought it best to ask, Danny. So we don’t have another hiccough.”

Danny didn’t look convinced. Steve hadn’t intended for it to sound like he was planning more kids but even he had to admit that’s how it came across once it was out of his mouth. He’d actually been thinking maybe they should sort it out once and for all if Danny was being cut open anyway, but the idea of having more kids someday was kind of nice. Not really a thought for now though. Not if Steve wanted to keep his balls. Which brought him to another question. 

“Is it safe for us to…you know, still.”

The doctor looked puzzled and Danny sighed. “Mr Coy over here wants to know if it’s safe for us to have sex. As in, him in me, me in him, kind of sex.”

“Ah, yes. Good question.” The doctor scratched his chin. “The simple answer is I don’t know.”

“That is not what I wanted to hear.” Danny gripped the sheet on the bed and Steve pried his hand open to hold it.

“I don’t see any problem with you, um, with Commander McGarrett being the receptive partner. You may have a few logistical problems as time goes by, but other than that it should be fine.”

“But not the other way around?” Steve knew he sounded pissed, and he caught the sly smile on Danny’s face. 

“I will have more of an idea after the examination. If Mr Williams has a fully formed cervix with a good mucus plug, I don’t see a problem.”

“Do we really want to know what that means?” Danny said looking a little green around the edges. “Some of it is familiar from when Rachel was pregnant, but yeah, I uh…never mind.”

“My advice would be to learn as much as you can about the stages and symptoms of pregnancy. You will be the best judge of the way things are progressing. Now, shall we begin?”

“Oh, joy.” Danny shuffled down the bed. Steve stilled to the point he was barely breathing. This was it. This was where they decided it had all been a mistake. 

He watched the doctor pull back the sheet over Danny’s stomach and squirt for all the world what looked like lube all over him. 

“Don’t say anything,” Danny warned, but as the doctor fiddled with the wand of the ultrasound Danny’s eyes settled on the screen. 

Steve didn’t know where to look. The slip and slide going on over Danny’s body fascinated him, but he also wanted to see what would pop up on the monitor. And then he heard it…and his heart all but stopped. It was a swish, swish, swoosh, kind of sound. Fast, rhythmic, and echoed by a second pattern. Steve’s eyes stayed glued to the monitor and slowly, slowly, he made out a shape. “Holy fuck.” He gripped Danny’s hand. Squeezed so tight his fingers hurt. He glanced at Danny, who was looking at him and smiling. 

“Say hello to your babies, Steven.” 

…and, oh, yeah, there were the tears. Only this time they were Steve’s. Immediate and overflowing from his eyes with the rush of love and well of emotion that came from nowhere and stopped up his throat. 

Danny stroked his cheek, wiped away the streak of tears. Steve broke away and looked back at the monitor. Two hearts, two little faces coming and going. A tangle of arms and legs. 

“Would you like to know the sex?” the doctor asked, breaking Steve from his reverie.

“I’d like to, what about you, Steve?”

“Sure,” was all he managed, and the doctor prodded and poked a little more. 

“Congratulations, gentlemen. You are having two boys.”

“Boys,” Steve repeated. 

“Sons,” Danny corrected. “Grace will be ecstatic.” And then his smile faded. 

“What is it, Danny?”

“Doc,” he said, holding tight to Steve’s hand. “When do you think it’s safe to tell people? I don’t want my daughter to find out she’s having two baby brothers only for her to lose them.”

It was a soft smile the doctor gave them both. “Mr Williams, I know you are concerned but really, your pregnancy looks perfectly normal. We know from your earlier records you have a fully functional and normal womb, the same as any female. You are no more at risk of losing your babies as anyone else at this stage of pregnancy.” He was taking what looked to be measurements. Clicking and pressing buttons. “I would like to give you an internal examination, which may be a little uncomfortable and certainly a little unorthodox for me. But after that I should be able to put your mind fully at rest.” He pressed a few more buttons and the whir of a printer kicked in. He placed the wand to one side, handed Danny tissues, and to Steve he handed the most precious thing in the world—photos of his sons. 

Steve stared at the images. New tears flowed. He already missed the swish swoosh of their heartbeats but it was okay, because they were safe inside Danny’s body. Protected just the way Danny protected Grace. Just the way Steve would protect them as soon as he was able to touch and to hold. 

Steve tuned back in to the room just in time to support Danny through a gruelling internal examination. Steve wanted to rip the doctor’s arm off as he witnessed his hand disappearing inside Danny’s body but held it together for Danny, and cooed, and soothed, and petted until it was over. 

“If I can live through that, I can certainly keep having Steve’s cock up there.” Trust Danny to be so forthright. He didn’t seem ready to sit up just yet, and stared at the ceiling, taking deep, laboured breaths.

“I agree,” the doctor said, smiling. “Everything is perfectly normal once you get into the second passage leading off the rectum. There shouldn’t be any risk for penetrative sex, as long as you are comfortable. The slightest pain, or discomfort not usually associated with it, you should stop and come in for a check-up.” The doctor stepped away to wash his hands. “Now we should discuss practicalities.”

“Such as?”

“I will need to see you regularly. At least every two weeks to begin with. I certainly wouldn’t recommend referring you to another gynaecologist at this stage. So, you and your partner will need to think about living arrangements. You certainly won’t be in any condition to fly in from Hawaii for your appointments.”

“What about work?” Danny spat out.

Steve gripped the photos he’d been given. “Surely Danny can’t work anyway?”

The doctor looked between them. Steve tried not to wilt under Danny’s heavy glare. “Work, well.” The doctor settled back into his chair. “Desk duty is acceptable for now but again, he will need to be local.”

Danny slowly pulled himself up the bed. “You can go home, Steve. I’ll stay with my parents.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Don’t be silly. I’ll be fine.”

“I won’t be. I’ll be a mess worrying about you every day. I’m not leaving. We’ll rent a place.”

“Steven, one of us needs to work, we have a family to take care of, and besides, I need you to watch over Grace for me.”

“I am staying wherever you are.”

The doctor sighed. “Okay, how about this? I will monitor the pregnancy for the next two weeks; I think that is an acceptable vacation period for you both, and then I will arrange for a colleague to monitor Mr Williams for the next two months, but…” The doctor looked over the top of his glasses at Danny, and then at Steve. “I expect you back here from your sixth month, no later than week twenty-four. Whether that is one or both of you, I’ll leave to you.” He looked between them again. “No exceptions. No excuses. Do we have an agreement?”

“Yes,” Steve said. “That will give me plenty of time to agree a leave of absence with the Governor, and ensure Chin can take over while we’re away. But Danny,” he said, turning to take Danny’s hand. “It means everyone back home is going to know. I get that you want Gracie to know the truth about where her brothers came from, but we’re talking everyone. You can’t stay locked in the house and I’m guessing you’re going get pretty big, pretty quick.”

Danny’s other hand was resting over his stomach. He was staring at it, ignoring Steve, and the doctor. He sighed. When he looked back to Steve, he had tears in his eyes. “I don’t know what to do, Steve.”

Steve looked to the doctor. “I can’t help you make a decision. It would be easier for everyone if you stayed here until you deliver, but Mr Williams is right to consider his daughter and how she will feel if you are both gone for such an extended time.”

“Okay.” Someone had to decide, but it didn’t have to be now. “We’ll discuss it. But later, Danny. You’ve had enough for one day.” Danny nodded glumly, and Steve felt a pang of sadness. “Hey, come on, babe, it’s going to work out.” He handed Danny the photos. “We’re going to be parents. Together. We have to fight about names and everything yet.” That tugged a smile from Danny and Steve touched his cheek. “You know you want to give me hell about that.”

“I already named Grace. I don’t mind you choosing names.”

“One each then.”

“Nah, you can name one bundle, and Grace can name the other. I’m good.”

Steve put on a pretend serious face. “You mean I have to get my choices past Gracie? Uh-oh.”

As Danny chuckled, all was right again in Steve’s world. “You bet your ass you do, and she is a much harder task master than I could ever be.”

“Can I take him home now, Doc?” 

“Make an appointment for next week on your way out. Remember, no alcohol, and yes that includes beer.”

“I know, I know,” Danny grumbled. “No anything at all for the next forever and day.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Steve said. “I can think of a couple of things the Doc cleared us for, Danny.” Steve helped Danny off the bed and helped him with his jacket. “Unless you’ve lost interest already.”

Danny didn’t even look at him. “Get your ass moving, McGarrett. We have somewhere to be.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor answered lots of questions, but Danny has one only Steve can answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something to be going on with while the 'big' chapter is still percolating.

It was an uneasy silence as Danny set off from the hospital to his parents’ house. Sure, they’d had a lot of questions answered but he wasn’t convinced it made things easier, if anything, the situation was more messed up now that it had been that morning. Steve seemed okay, but Danny was waiting for reality to hit him around the head like a bucket of concrete and he found himself watching for signs that Steve was unravelling. The worst part was he had no idea what to do. About anything. About any of the messed up shit that had fallen on them from a great height. 

“What are you stressing about, Danny?” Danny glanced over and saw Steve watching him intently. “I can always tell when you’re stressed, you go quiet. Tetchy quiet. I can feel the tetchy from all the way over here.”

“Oh, well, excuse me for being a little overwhelmed by my life at present, Steven.”

“Our life.”

“Whatever. I think I have the right to be a little stressed.”

“Yes, you do. But you don’t need to keep it inside, Danny. I’m here for you.”

Danny eyed Steve carefully, one eye on him, one on the road. “I guess I didn’t realise how difficult it is for me to talk about this stuff. I’m not purposely keeping things from you.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Steve placed a hand on Danny’s knee. It was warm, heavy, and reassuring. 

“I know. I’m just sorry I got you caught up in all of this.”

“I’m not. I can’t even begin to imagine how difficult it is for you, but for me…Danny, this is a dream come true. I’ll never be able to tell you how much it means to me that you’re carrying my babies. Our babies. It’s so huge, so… I don’t have the words.”

“You don’t think you’re in shock? That you’re going to wake up one day very soon and think ‘fuck, what the hell just happened?’”

“Don’t all parents go through that?”

“I guess.” Danny indicated and moved out into the neighbouring lane only to be cut up by another driver. “Jerk off,” he shouted out of the window. “Fucking idiots on the roads these days, don’t they teach them how to drive anymore?” He looked over to see Steve smiling. “What?”

“Nothing. I love you is all.”

“We’ll see if you’re saying that when I’m so fat I can’t see my feet, and can’t reach my dick to piss.”

Steve grinned. “I’ll hold it for you.”

There was something about the look in Steve’s eye that reminded Danny of the conversation over breakfast, the one where Steve got all shifty. He’d asked Steve about it, but the reply was pending. “Can I ask you something?”

“I’ll answer anything unless it’s classified.”

Danny smirked, of course he would. Classified wouldn’t’ work as a get out clause for this one. “Your hard-on at breakfast. You said it was a conversation for another time. When we were alone. We’re alone.”

Steve flushed, colour rushing to his cheeks and his head dipping. The grip on his knee tightened. “I uh, it was just…”

“It can’t be bad, surely, not if it got you all hot and bothered.” Steve stared out of the window, his cheeks still pink. “You were thinking about me being a woman, weren’t you?”

Steve snapped his gaze to Danny’s. “Absolutely not. I love you as you are, Danny. I don’t want you any other way.”

“Okay, that’s politely reassuring, so what was it?”

Steve sighed. “It was a picture in my head that was all.”

“Go on…”

“I…fuck.” Steve rubbed his hands over his face. 

“Hey,” Danny squeezed Steve’s knee, “whatever it is, it’s okay. If we’re gonna do this whole family thing we should be able to talk about the embarrassing stuff. Hell, it’s not as if you’re ever going to top my embarrassing story is it?”

“Fine. It was the thought of you in…lace.”

“Lace.”

“Yeah, like…underwear…and…stuff.”

“Stuff.”

“Women’s stuff. There, I said it.” Steve fixed his gaze out of the window again.

“You got hard thinking of me in women’s lacy underwear?” Danny couldn’t help but smirk, though he hoped he kept the laugh out of his tone. Steve grunted in the affirmative. “Okay, well what’s so bad about that?”

Steve looked back at Danny, narrowing his gaze. “You don’t think its pervy?”

“Of course it is,” he chuckled, “but it doesn’t make it bad. We all have kinks. If we’re gonna be together together, we should share this stuff. I’m not averse to a little fun and games in the bedroom. I know its early days, but I’m sure we’d have got there eventually anyway.”

Steve’s lips quirked into a smile. “You saying you’d wear lace for me, Danno?”

“I would definitely give it a shot. What about you, would you want to wear it too?”

Steve tilted his head to the side and put on his thinking face. After another moment, he frowned. “I don’t think I want to wear it myself. I would for you, if you wanted me to, but I don’t get the same feeling out of it as I do when I think of you wearing it.” 

“Something for us to explore then.” Danny squeezed Steve’s knee again, hoping to convey a little promise of things to come. “Um, perhaps when we get home though. I don’t fancy mom catching me wearing lady things. She’ll start thinking she made the wrong choice for me when I was little.”

“You mean rather than assuming your boyfriend is kinky?”

“Exactly.” They both grinned. The silence that stretched out this time fizzed with potential and Danny released some of the tension he’d been holding with a contented sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

“So how did it go?” Clara was waiting for them on the doorstep. Her smile was strong and reassuring and it made Steve feel right, inside and out. It was an odd feeling, and certainly not one he had from his own mother, but that made it feel all the more right. 

“All good,” Danny said. “Just have to make the difficult decisions about work and living arrangements. He wants me to be here for delivery.”

Steve handed Clara the photos. “We’ll be here for a couple more weeks if it’s okay with you.”

She took the photos, but before looking at them, she pulled Steve into a hug. “Of course it’s okay. You can stay as long as you need. Now, let’s get the kettle on and have a look at these babies.”

“Boys,” Danny added. “Both boys.”

“Wonderful.” Clara’s smile seemed to make everything better. It reminded Steve of his mother but only from when he was young. The new version of Doris held more pain than relief even when she was smiling. In fact, the smile she gave him these days gave him indigestion. It was false and only hid the latest round of lies and deceit. He wondered how he was even going to find her to tell her his news, and then realised he didn’t want her to know. The world would keep spinning and the boys would be better off not knowing Grandma McGarrett. 

Steve followed Clara and Danny into the house. He couldn’t help but touch as Danny walked past him, a gentle hand on the small of his back. Danny looked over his shoulder and smiled. Steve swallowed hard. That smile held a whole heap of promises that tugged low in Steve’s gut and he wanted to bypass the kitchen chatter and head straight for the bedroom. Danny chuckled, as though hearing Steve’s thoughts, but kept walking. Steve figured another hour wouldn’t be so bad, but when he finally did get Danny alone, he wasn’t going to hold back anything. 

 

0000

 

“If we’re going to be staying here for any length of time I think we may have to get a bigger bed.” Danny stroked a hand over Steve’s hair—his head against Danny’s tummy—and Steve sighed contentedly. It had been a challenge, not falling off the bed during sex. Steve hadn’t realised how much they moved around, how much width they needed when they were at it. It had led to plenty of laughter, but also a fair bit of noise, and that would be embarrassing at the dinner table later. He kissed over Danny’s stomach, and smiled at the slight swell that had always been so flat before. He wished he could hear the sound of the babies heartbeats again, wished he could see them every moment of every day, but he had a while to wait for that. “My trousers are already tight on the waist,” Danny griped. “Another couple of weeks and I won’t be able to do them up at all.”

“Then we should shop.” Steve looked up to meet Danny’s gaze. “For a bed and clothes.”

Danny smiled. “And lacy things?”

Steve flushed but he managed a smile. “Those too.” He crawled up and rested over Danny, peppered his face with tender kisses. “What about you? Any little kinks you want to tell me about?”

“One or two, maybe. But I think we’d have to shop online for my supplies.” 

“Sounds intriguing.”

Danny wrapped a leg around Steve’s hips, grinding their bodies together. “I want to be able to fuck you until the end. Even when my belly is too big for my dick to reach.”

“Is that right?” They moved together, slow and easy with sloppy kisses. “You know I’m going to need some time before I can go again don’t you?”

“Me too, but I still like to feel you against me.”

“Good, because I like this too. A lot.” A few more kisses and Steve moved down between Danny’s thighs and rested again. “So what are you going to buy for me?”

“I thought we could find a good dildo.” Danny grinned. “How do you feel about restraints?”

Huh, was that a surprise or had Steve already had that inkling about Danny? He did like to hold Steve’s wrists during sex, either behind his back or over his head. “You really are kinky. You want to tie me down now?”

“Have to make sure you don’t run away.” Danny smiled, but there was more too it. Steve could feel the tension. 

“I’m scared too, Danno. That you’re going to wake up one day and realise you wouldn’t have chosen to stay with me if it wasn’t for the boys.” Steve kissed Danny’s stomach. 

Danny’s hand in Steve’s hair soothed a little, but not enough to let go of the worry altogether. “Never going to happen, Steven.”

Even the words weren’t enough. “It’s only been six months. We both know I have serious baggage…that I don’t…function in the real world like a civilian. You already have to compensate for me.”

Danny sighed. He was thinking. Steve liked it when Danny really thought about something before speaking; it added a weight of assurance to the answer that Steve could always trust. “If I waited for someone without baggage, Steve, I’d wait a whole lifetime. It’s not as though I don’t have plenty of my own. I know I’m hard work. Hard work on a normal day without the whole pregnant man thing.”

“That’s different.”

Danny pulled Steve up to face him. “No, it’s not. And your occasional inability to function as a civilian is one of the things I love about you. Steve, I’d already made up my mind before this happened, and much as you said, it’s kind of a dream come true.”

“How so?”

“I’ve wanted more kids since Grace was born. I’m glad we don’t have to find alternative ways to do that.” He kissed Steve’s forehead, nuzzled along the side of his face. “I wasn’t expecting to carry them myself, mind you, but if this is how we get to have a family, I’m happy to do it.”

“I would do it for us if I could.”

A chuckle rumbled through Danny’s body and vibrated through Steve’s. “Now that I’d like to see.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“I do, actually.” Danny rolled them over and straddled Steve’s thighs. “You know I still can’t believe how well you’ve taken this.”

“You’re doing great too.”

“Yeah, well. It’s easier for me. I kind of feel them already.” He took Steve’s hand and placed it over his tummy. “Not moving or anything, but…it’s hard to explain, it’s like I know they’re there. I have this big pool of love inside. I wish you could feel it.”

“I do feel it, Danno,” Steve said. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Danny. “I feel it through you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't quite as polished as usual but I wanted to get it posted so you guys know I'm not abandoning any of my open threads. My writing time has diminished considerably with a new puppy in the house.

Steve was on the phone to the Governor and Danny was pacing. There was a lot the Governor needed to know and it really warranted a face-to-face discussion but Steve had refused to fly back to Hawaii to agree their impromptu break. The Governor had always been understanding as far as the needs of family were concerned but this was outside the usual realms, not just the fact Danny was pregnant, but the fact he and Steve were a couple, and that two of the Governor’s five Task Force team members needed an unscheduled break at the same time. Because they were together. Having babies. 

Steve stepped into the room and Danny became aware of the tension in his voice as well as his body. “Yes, Governor, I understand. Yes, sir. I’ll do that, sir, thank you.” Steve handed Danny the phone. “He wants to speak to you.”

Danny waved the phone away but Steve pushed it at him. Danny took it with a huff. “Hello, Governor.”

“I understand congratulations are in order, Detective Williams.”

“Thank you, I like to think so.”

“I wanted to assure you personally this matter will be dealt with the utmost discretion, and to wish you well. It is certainly an unusual situation.”

“No-one is as shocked as I was, I can tell you.” 

The Governor chuckled. “I’m glad to hear you are in good form, Detective Williams. I hope to see you soon. If I could have another moment with Commander McGarrett?”

Danny handed back the phone and Steve made a face before walking back out of the room. Danny didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, he was hyperventilating at the thought the big boss man, the Governor of fucking Hawaii, knew his secret. It was so wrong, and so much harder than he’d realised it would be. Tears welled up and Danny felt sick, his hands were shaking. He ran a hand over his brow to wipe away the beading sweat. He leaned forward on his knees and Steve was there in an instant. 

“What is it, what do I do?”

His panicked tones relaxed Danny enough to chuckle. “Just a funny five minutes. I’ll be fine.”

“Come and sit.” Steve shuffled Danny to the sofa, sat down and pulled Danny into his side, kissing his hair and cuddling him up. It was just what he needed and his breathing settled. “You sure you’re okay? Should I call the Doc?”

“Steve, you can’t call the doctor every five minutes. Just hug me some more, it’s passing.” Steve squeezed and Danny smiled. “You great softy.”

“Guilty as charged. Was it a dizzy spell?”

“More like a gutful of dread spell.” Steve stiffened slightly and Danny nestled in to get him to relax. “The Governor,” Danny said as way of explanation. “He’s a big deal. And now he knows about me.”

“We’ll take them one at a time, Danno. Together.” Steve kissed his forehead and for that short moment, everything was okay again.

 

oOoOoOo

It rested heavily with Danny that they hadn’t told the rest of the team what was going on. All they knew was Steve and Danny were taking a time out and would back in a week or so. He’d been texting with Kono, trying to circle the reason for the sudden disappearing act, and as could be expected her mind was on Danny’s health—why else would anyone just up and leave, have their best friend follow, and then neither of them come back? It was getting harder to keep her insistent needling from poking too close to the truth. They needed to come clean. The worst part about coming clean was that the truth of the situation would probably make their closest friends concerns even greater. It wasn’t every day you found out a close male friend was having twins. Danny had practised the conversation in his head a hundred times, and aloud to Steve nearer a thousand, or so it felt, but it still seemed so wrong. 

“I say we wait until we get home,” Steve said again. “They’ll know we’re not joking around.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Danny’s hand automatically covered his swelling belly, and Steve smiled.

“Exactly.”

Danny looked at his hand, and the small bump underneath it. It had only been ten days since they’d arrived and already he had skipped a whole waist size and was wearing pants that were uncomfortably baggy around his ass and thighs. “Are you saying I’m fat, now?”

Steve wrapped him up in a hug of endless patience. “I’m saying you’re blooming, and you are as gorgeous as ever.”

“Hmm. What about if I don’t want the first thing they see to be my stomach, have you thought about that, huh? I’d prefer to prepare them for my…” Steve raised an eyebrow. “…change in shape.”

“Nice recovery. Tell you what…” Steve’s eyes sparkled with mischief and Danny knew what was coming. “How about, I relax you with a nice blowjob, and then you can see how you feel afterwards?” Sounded great in principle, except Danny knew once he’d come he wouldn’t remember why he thought so strongly about anything. The weird make up of his hormones was messing with his brain. After an orgasm, he was nothing more than a snuggly kitten wanting to be petted, with all fight and ability to negotiate gone. And Steve damn well knew it too. Sucking Danny off had become his ‘go-to’ for getting agreement for anything. 

“Not this time.” 

Steve looked wary. “You don’t want a blowjob?”

“You’re cheating, of course I do, but no, you’re not getting away with it.”

Steve was already on his knees with his arms around Danny’s waist. “Not getting away with what, Danno? I just want to make you feel good.” He nuzzled the baby bump, and dropped Danny’s oversized pants. Danny caught hold of a handful of Steve’s hair and pulled him back to look in his face. “Please, Danny, it’s the only way I know how to help.” Danny sighed and let go. He leaned back against the wall as Steve sucked in his cock and got to work. It was so unfair, pulling out the pleading and the puppy dog eyes, but fuck, Steve was… Danny looked down, watching his cock disappear into Steve’s beautiful mouth…he was just too good to put up any real fight against. 

 

Danny came round to the increasingly frustrated tone of Steve’s voice. He was on the phone, trying to be quiet, but failing. 

“How many times? No, it’s not my place to tell you. Kono, it’s Danny’s news. No, he didn’t lie to Chin when he left. He didn’t want me here to begin with and now he does. For goodness… What? Of course not. Oh, god…yes, we are a couple. We didn’t feel it relevant to tell anyone at the time. Yes, we are telling people now. I just _told_ you.” Steve glanced over at Danny and he slammed his eyes feigning sleep. This was too good to miss. “Look, he’s sleeping. I’m not going to wake him up for you to shout at him. He needs his rest. Oh, for the love of…no, he isn’t sick, he’s tired. _Because_ , that’s why. Yes, he’s seen a doctor.” Steve went quiet, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Time to put him out of his misery. 

“Let me speak to her.” Steve snapped his gaze to Danny’s. 

“Great, you’ve woken him up with your ranting. Let me tell you, I am not impressed.” Steve handed over the phone. “She’s impossible.”

“Hey, Kono, it’s Danny.”

“I’ve upset him haven’t I?”

“Oh, yes, you have. He is steaming as we speak.”

“I’m just worried, Danny. Why didn’t you tell us you were together, why haven’t you said why you’re staying there? Why are you seeing a doctor if you aren’t sick?”

“Slow down with the questions,” Danny said, chuckling. “The important one first. I’m not sick, Kono, I’m pregnant.” Silence. “Did you hear me?”

“That’s not even funny. Why would you joke about something like that?”

“I wouldn’t.” Danny put his hand up to Steve as he tried to take the phone. “We didn’t want to tell you over the phone because we knew you wouldn’t believe it.” Still silence. Danny figured it was better to keep going and hope everything was sinking in. “The Governor is the only person aside from Steve and my family who knows. And now you. If I come back next week to balloons and party streamers I’ll know it was you who talked. I’m perfectly healthy, the babies are doing well, and now I’m going to go because Steve has gone very pale and I think he may throw up. Love you.” And he put the phone down. 

“I can’t believe you told her.”

“You saw it, she’s relentless. Now, she’ll either be in such a temper we made up a story, or she’ll believe it. Either way, she should stop calling.”

Steve’s phone rang. “It’s her. So much for that plan.” As Steve answered, Danny heard Kono shout ‘why would you tell him to make up a story like that’ before Steve hung up. He looked at Danny. “We need to video chat.”

“Okay.” Danny shrugged. “Set it up. I’m going to pee. Yet again.”

 

Kono was already glowering in his direction when Danny came out of the bathroom. Steve had set up the call so she’d see him full length, side on, as he walked through the door. Danny watched her eyes widen and her jaw drop. “Oh, fuck,” she said, putting her hand over her mouth. She stared for a few moments. “Chin, come and look at this. Tell me if they are faking it.” 

“Faking what?” Danny heard Chin before he saw him. Chin squinted at the screen. “You have something up your jumper, brah?” Danny lifted his sweater and t-shirt and lowered his pants to show his rounding belly. Chin looked confused. “What is it?”

“It’s a baby,” Danny said. “Actually it’s two babies. Mystery over, now you know why I couldn’t come home.” Chin just stared, they both did. “I am and always have been a freak of nature, and now I am paying the price for not visiting my doctor since moving to Hawaii. McGarrett’s seed is obviously particularly potent.”

“I don’t understand,” Chin said finally. 

“Danny was born with both sets of plumbing,” Steve said, staying out of shot so the cousins could concentrate on looking at Danny. “His birth control…” Steve looked at Danny. “We had a hiccough with his birth control and here we are. He’s fourteen weeks along, and yes, we are over the moon.”

“Now we’re over the shock,” Danny added, throwing a grin at Steve.

“You’ve been an item for that long and you’re only just telling us?” Danny sighed. Trust Kono to focus on that part. 

“Hey, I don’t just dish out on a first date you know, we took our time working up to that part.” Only half a lie. A week from first kiss to all out weekend fuckfest, but who was counting?

“Six months,” Steve offered, helpfully. “We’ve been together just over six months. Get over it.”

“Well, it’s lucky you two have good news,” Kono said, her face still full of thunder. “Because if I’d have found out without the payoff you would have had hell to pay.”

“Payoff?” Steve pulled a face. “What payoff?”

Kono relented and gave a full on grin. “Babies, brah. Sign me up as Aunty. Now when the hell are you coming home? My cousins say I give the best foot rub on the island for pregnancy feet.”

After a few more minutes and lots of laughter Steve hung up the phone. “Two more down,” he said, looking over to where Danny had slumped in the chair. “What’s up?”

“I’m dreaming, aren’t I?”

“What do you mean?”

“How is it possible everyone is taking this so well? You, the Governor, Chin and Kono. It’s all gonna come back and bite me in the ass, I know it is.” He fought back the tears, his shoulders trembling, and Steve slipped on to the chair next to him and stroked a gentle hand over his face. 

“It’s because we all love you, Danny.” Danny grimaced and Steve chuckled. “Okay, maybe that’s not quite it for the Governor, but the rest of us are your family. One hundred percent. No matter what.”

“It’s still going to bite me. Just tell me the fallout won’t break you.”

Steve smiled. He was radiating the patience of ages and if Danny was honest, it was getting to be a little wearing. “Just to prove my point, how about we make it official?”

“What are you on about now?”

“Marry me, Danny. We fly back next week. The Governor can have us married the same day with Chin and Kono as witnesses. No fuss, just a guarantee from me to you that I’m here for the duration.”

It took a moment for Danny’s heart to stop fluttering. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to be ecstatic. Instead, he felt miserable. “Didn’t work out so well for me the last time,” he grumbled. He regretted it as soon as he saw Steve’s face fall. “I’m sorry.” He pulled Steve close. “I want nothing more than for us to be a real family, Steve. I’m just scared. I don’t want to mess it up.”

“Not going to happen.”

“It did with Rachel, and I know you’re not her—I am so glad you are not her—but things can still go wrong.”

“We have to start somewhere, Danny.”

“You’re right. And yes,” he grinned at Steve, and stole a chaste kiss, “I would love nothing more than to marry you. But…”

Steve didn’t try to hide his overstated sigh. “Come on, what’s the but?”

“There is no way I can get married without Grace by my side. So, before you call the Governor and start making arrangements, remember we will have a house call to make first when we land.”

Danny expected words, negotiations of some kind, instead Steve pressed him back against the couch, careful as always not to put any weight on Danny’s stomach, and he was lost to touch, taste, smell, and the feel of Steve all around him. Even if everyone else turned out to be faking their enthusiasm and support, Danny realised Steve would always be a constant. 

“McGarrett-Williams or Williams-McGarrett?” Steve said against Danny’s lips. Danny just laughed and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because kids are amazingly adaptable...

If there was one thing Steve was grateful for—okay he was grateful for many things at the moment, but this one stuck out from the box with bells on—it was Clara’s ability to sew. Having gone through two sizes of trousers already, Danny was refusing to get anymore because he said they made him look like a clown. Steve had to admit he wasn’t a fan of Danny’s ass being hidden in baggy pants, but the idea of him letting his belly hang over the top of his smaller jeans didn’t really appeal either. The bump was full of babies after all, not a middle age paunch. Just two days away from flying back to Hawaii, Danny announced he wasn’t going. Because he didn’t have anything to wear. Steve almost laughed. Almost. Luckily, Clara had given a subtle shake of her head and he’d reined it in just in time. A couple of hours later, she appeared with a pair of Danny’s original jeans with the addition of a stretchy panel at the front to stop them falling down even though he couldn’t do them up. Lifesaver. The jeans were a little loose on the thighs and ass, but that was because Danny had lost some weight around the edges of his new belly what with all the throwing up he’d been doing. Danny was thrilled. Steve was just relieved. By the end of the day, the rest of Danny’s trousers were converted. They threw in a handful of oversize t-shirts, larger dress shirts, and sweaters, and his pregnancy wardrobe was complete. Danny was still conscious about his size—and he did look as though someone had taken a bicycle pump to him even though he was only seventeen weeks—but at least he looked presentable. 

The airport had been traumatic for both of them. Steve called in favours to ensure Danny didn’t have to go through the body scanner, but his paranoia at the pat down had left them both shaken. Without their badges, they’d have been arrested for sure. But it was over now. The flight had passed without incident and baggage claim was behind them. All that was left to do…

“Oh, my god. Look at you!” Steve flinched as Kono’s exclamation carried across arrivals and people turned to look. He needn’t have worried. Danny graciously accepted her hugs and looked to be holding on for dear life. 

“You have no idea how good it is to see you,” he said. “Please get me home before I commit murder.”

Kono glanced at Steve but he shook his head. Now was not the time for explanations. She would experience one of Danny's mood swings soon enough, and besides, what was there to say? She linked arms with Danny and marched him away leaving Steve to bring up the rear with the bags. Danny stopped in his tracks a moment later and Steve nearly ran him over. “What is it? Danny, are you okay?”

Danny gripped Steve’s arm, obviously struggling with something. “I…” he looked at Steve with tears brewing. “I felt it. For real.”

“What Danny? You’re freaking me out here.”

“Kicking, Steven. They’re kicking.” The look of awe on Danny’s face made Steve’s heart flip flop. 

“They know they’re home,” Kono said, pulling them both into a group hug. “Now let’s get out of here so we can all have a feel of that volley ball up your jumper.”  
“Uh, excuse me. There will be no feeling up of my other half, thank you very much.” 

Kono stared at Steve, then laughed. “He belongs to all of us for the next few months, brah. Get used to it.” And off she set again, dragging Danny alongside. 

 

OoOoO

 

It wasn’t often Steve felt intimidated. He could count on one hand the situations in which certain individuals had caused him to rethink what the hell he was doing, and still have fingers left over. But standing in front of Danny’s ex-wife listening to the third-degree for the nth time…well, he could understand why Danny was so scrappy in a verbal fight. 

“I still have no explanation, Commander, for why Danny would disappear for weeks on end leaving me to reassure our daughter. It’s unacceptable.” She seemed so much taller, and her hands on her hips magnified her slight build. The way her brow furrowed reminded Steve of his Kindergarten teacher Miss Fisher whenever she’d caught him trying to climb something he shouldn’t. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes, of course. I just have nothing new to say since five minutes ago. Rachel, I promise you, Danny is intending to drop Grace back to you in person tomorrow at which time he will explain everything.” She huffed. “And we’ve known each other long enough; you know Danny and I are together, I think you can call me Steve.”

“Well, Steve,” she managed to make his name sound like an insult, “I am not happy handing my daughter over when Danny has given me no good reason for leaving her this last month and can’t even bother to collect her in person.”

Steve’s last nerve was fraying. “You know Danny. Would he have missed any time with Grace if it wasn’t unavoidable?” He’d said it a hundred times already, but this time she seemed to hear him. The anger bled out and she sighed. 

“And you’re sure he’s okay?”

“I promise. And you’ll see him tomorrow.”

She nodded. “Then you may take Grace with you.”

 _Finally._ “Thank you, Rachel. You know I love her as my own.”

A genuine smile this time and Steve bathed in the victory, however small. “She is a very fortunate young lady, having so many people who care for her. I’ll let her know you’re here.”

From the sound levels during their ‘discussion’ it was unlikely Grace wouldn’t know he was there already regardless of the size of the house. His theory proved correct when Grace appeared a minute later and ran at him with open arms. 

“Uncle Steve.” It was almost a sob of relief as she slammed into him and Steve immediately felt guilty for not flying back to speak to her earlier. “Is Danno okay?”

“He’s just great, Gracie, and really looking forward to seeing you.” Steve glanced at Rachel and noted her brow knitted with concern yet again. “Shall we go?” he said, wanting to get out of the door before Rachel started again. Grace took his hand and led the way to the car obviously concerned about the same thing.

 

Once they were out of sight of the house, Grace turned to Steve with a serious expression that knotted his insides. “Is Danno really okay? He wouldn’t not see me if he was okay.”

“I promise he’s okay.” It was enough and she smiled. “We have lots of news for you, and presents from Grandma.”

“Oh, don’t let her hear you call her that.” She giggled and it set something right in Steve’s chest he hadn’t realised was out of line. He did admit it was difficult to think of Clara as Grandma, but he couldn't remember whehter he'd heard Grace call her anything in particular. “Are you going to marry, Danno?” Steve’s jaw dropped. She shrugged. “I heard you tell mom you and Danno are together now. We knew that before you went away, so I figured it was more serious now. I promise I won’t tell if it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“As you’ve asked, I’m sure your dad won’t mind me telling you…yes, we’re getting married.”

Her grin lit up the car. “So you’ll be my Step-Steve.”

“I guess I will, Gracie.” He smiled back but she frowned. “What’s up?”

“That doesn’t sound right.” She looked at her hands, twisting in her lap. “Do you think Danno would be upset if I called you dad?”

Steve swallowed down the tears threatening to break over his cheeks. He blinked a few times and coughed to clear his throat. “I guess we’ll have to ask him, won’t we?” Grace proceeded to tell Steve everything about her month without them, and how much she missed them, and Steve tried to stop his eyes misting every few miles. 

 

oOoOoOo

 

The heat had hit him like a ton of bricks when they landed, and even now, with a sea breeze taking the edge off the afternoon sun, Danny felt like he was melting. His hand automatically strayed to his stomach every few minutes, the rounded mound that contained 50% of his world. The other 50% was on its way in the form of daughter and soon to be husband. The boys kicked, fluttering inside him, and Danny smiled. Soon his world would be complete. 

Or not. He still had no idea how to explain to Grace why he’d disappeared, why he’d put on so much weight, and why her dad could have babies. Acid rose in his throat and he straightened from the chair where he’d been resting his feet and started to pace the lanai. He was just about to do another lap when he heard the car on the drive. _Shit_.

Despite his nerves, he found he couldn’t wait for Grace to walk through the house. He bounded inside and arrived at the front door just in time for it to open. 

“Danno!” 

“Hey, Monkey.” He caught her as she launched herself through the air at him. “I missed you so much, you have no idea.”

“Where have you been? Are you okay?” She pulled away from him and looked at his stomach. “Danno, what’s wrong with your tummy? Are you sick?”

“No, Monkey, I am perfectly well. Let’s go sit down.” He turned her towards the kitchen, raising his eyebrows at Steve. “Did you hit traffic?”

“No,” Steve said, his face paling. “I hit the wall that is your ex-wife.”

“Ah,” Danny smiled and kissed Steve on the cheek, “I can empathise.”

They settled around the kitchen table, and Steve organised drinks and snacks. Danny listened to his little girl’s news and stories and realised how much he had truly missed seeing her smile and the sound of her voice. They’d Skyped, but it wasn’t the same. Here, he could feel her energy, and was warmed by her girly giggles. The boys responded to her voice too, wriggling inside him, and that cheered Danny even more. 

Once Steve joined them, she stilled and looked at Danny, all big sad eyes. “Where have you been, Danno?”

“Well, I’ve been staying with Nanna, as you know,” she nodded solemnly and his heart ached, “and the reason I had to stay in New Jersey was because I needed to see a special doctor.” Her face fell and he reached for her hand. “I promise I’m okay, I just have something a little complicated to explain that includes my relationship with your Uncle Steve.”

Her eyes narrowed for a moment and then went wide. She snapped her head round to look at Steve. “Is that why you’re getting married?” Steve looked like a deer in headlights. How the hell did she know that already? She looked back at Danny and before he could think of anything to say…”Danno, are you having a baby?”

Danny looked at Steve, who looked as shocked as Danny felt. “Why would you ask that, Grace?”

“When mom was having Charlie she had to see a special doctor and her tummy felt just like yours when I hugged you just now.” She put her head to the side and inspected him carefully. “And your skin is softer, and you smell different…like a mom smell even though you’re still you, if that makes sense.” Danny didn’t know how to respond. It was both a relief and terrifying that his condition was so obvious to a child. He thought about all the strange looks kids had given him at the airport and shuddered. Had they all known? “I know boys don’t usually have babies,” Grace continued, “but Mr Drake, our science teacher, says anything is possible with modern medicine and I know you wanted Charlie to be yours. Did your doctor put the baby in your tummy, or was it Uncle Steve?”

Steve laughed and it caught Danny off guard. After all the worry of how to tell her, how to explain, he should have known she’d take it in her stride. She was usually two steps ahead of him with most things. _Thank you, Mr Drake._ “I uh, well…” He found he couldn’t say anything. Instead, tears welled up and spilled over his cheeks. 

“Oh, Danno, I’m sorry I upset you.” She hugged so tight he squeaked. “Please don’t cry.” She wiped the tears from his cheeks. “Don’t be upset.” 

“It’s okay, Monkey,” he said, sitting back so she could climb onto what was left of his lap. “I’m happy, that’s all. I didn’t think you would understand, didn’t know how to tell you, and look at you…you worked it all out for yourself.”

She pulled back to look at him all smiles and bright eyes. “So you are having a baby?”

“We’re having two babies. And yes, your Uncle Steve put them there.”

“Twins?” She squealed and bounced and Danny laughed. 

“Do you want me to explain how?”

She was thoughtful for a moment. He could almost see the colours of her mind. It was fascinating to watch. “No, I don’t think I want to know. Maybe when I’m older.”

“Smart choice,” Steve said, finding his voice for the first time. Danny noticed tears in his eyes as he joined them for a hug. “Better just to enjoy it.”

“But you can’t tell anyone, Grace.” Danny didn’t want to burst her bubble, but he remembered how she’d been with Rachel expecting Charlie. Anyone and everyone they met who would listen, she’d tell about the new brother she was waiting for. “We don’t want everyone knowing and it ending up on the news. We’re going to tell people the boys were born with a surrogate. You know what that is, don’t you?”

She nodded. “Are you going to tell mom?”

“Yes, because I don’t want you having to keep secrets from her. Kono and Chin will know too, but that’s it, okay?”

“Okay.” She was quiet for a moment, and Danny was in awe of her ability to adjust to a new world without any problem. Much like Steve. “You said boys,” she added after another minute. “Are both the babies boys?”

“Both boys. Would you have liked a sister?”

She shrugged. “I don’t mind. I love Charlie. What are you calling them?”

“We thought you could name one baby, and Uncle Steve is going to name the other one. I named you, so I thought that was fair.”

“I get to name my baby brother? That’s so cool.” She put her hands over Danny’s stomach. “Don’t worry, brother, I’ll choose the best name ever.” She whipped her head round to Steve. “What are you going to call yours?”

“I’m still thinking about it at the moment. Do you have any ideas?”

“I think you should have Steven and Daniel as middle names,” she said seriously. “Oh, what will their last name be?”

“We’re still thinking about that too,” Danny said. He smoothed a finger over Grace’s pout. “What’s up?”

“When you get married, Danno, you’ll have a different name to me. I’ll be the only Williams.” 

It was something Danny hadn’t considered. Something he now didn’t know how to fix. He held his little girl and tried not to cry. Damn the stupid hormones that made him tear up at every damn thing. 

“Well,” Steve said. “I think the best answer for that is if Danny keeps his name as Williams. Not everyone has to change their name when they marry.”

“But wouldn’t that make you sad?”

“Not at all.” Steve smiled and Danny fell in love with him just a little more for wanting to make their daughter happy. And she was their daughter, had been almost as soon as Danny had joined 5-0. Even through the awkward months when they were hovering around each other wanting but not sure how to ask. And now, here they were, not just with a daughter, but with two sons on the way, and Danny found himself tearing up again. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes things happen in life that you couldn’t possibly have foreseen, or prepared for. They can be good things, they can be scary things, or they can be how-the-fuck-did-this-happen-to-me things. In a quiet moment just before the wedding ceremony about to begin on the private beach behind his house, Steve was cresting the wave of all three. 

Married. 

In another half an hour he would no longer be Steven J. McGarrett. 

In what world had he ever imagined he would change his name? 

It was true the McGarrett name brought sadness and baggage, but Steve had long held a sense of family pride. It was his grandfather’s name. A great man—a war hero—forever entombed beneath the waves at Pearl. It was his father’s name. A great man—a great cop—whose death had instigated the rollercoaster his life had become. Without his father’s death at the hands of Wo Fat, Steve never would have bumped heads with Detective Danny Williams, or headed up the Five-O Task Force, or fallen in love to the extent he would consider double barrelling his surname to appease the worries of a twelve-year-old girl. How times had changed. 

Steven J McGarrett-Williams. Steven J Williams-McGarrett. Why hadn’t he stuck to his guns and remained Steven J McGarrett? 

Steve mopped his brow. He’d broken into a cold sweat about ten minutes before, but only now noticed it trickling down the side of his face. There was such a thing as too much change. Too much too soon. He’d been though a lot lately. His dad had died. His mom had come back to life. He’d finally stopped fighting his dominant orientation and made it out of the closet. Only to find out his boyfriend wasn’t all boy, and now he was going to be a dad. All of those things he could cope with. Yes, they were odd. Yes, they were unlikely experienced by many people. One thing maybe, but not all of them together. But he was a SEAL. He had the training to get on with it. Breeze through regardless of the situation. So why was he getting so hung up on a name?

“Are you okay there, brah?” Chin hovered by the door and Steve smiled. Or at least he tried. By the look on Chin’s face he’d only managed a grimace. “You need to sit down. I’ll get you a beer.”

Steve found his way to the couch. The room was fuzzy and he could had ringing in his ears. He pulled at the collar of dress shirt. The coolness of the bottle Chin thrust into his hand made him jump. “Thanks.”

“I had cold feet too.” Chin clinked his bottle to Steve’s. 

“With Malia?”

Chin nodded. “Hard to believe, I know, but on the morning of the wedding everything rushed up at me and I couldn’t put one foot in front of the other.”

“But you did.”

“Yes I did.” Chin’s smile held an edge of sadness. “And it was the best thing I ever did. Will ever do.” He placed a hand on Steve’s forearm. “Life is short, Steve. You never know how long you have together. Every second counts.”

“I know that, I…” What? _Don’t want to let go of a name that’s brought heartache and sadness for most of my life and fucked me up beyond all recognition?_ He sighed, unable to communicate the root of the matter. 

“You love Danny, right?”

“More than anything.”

“And you’ve always wanted kids.”

Steve nodded. It wasn’t a lie. He’d thought long and hard about getting serious with Danny because of giving up any chance of being a dad. “I’m not having second thoughts, Chin,” he said, needed to make it very clear there was no wavering of that kind going on. “Not about Danny, not about any of it.” He sighed, a deep racking sigh from the depths of his soul. “It’s going to sound stupid but…” he shook his head. 

“If it’s going to make it easier to walk out there in five minutes, you need to say it.”

“Would you have given up your name if Malia had asked you?”

The lightbulb went on over Chin’s head and he smiled. “I would have. I can’t say it would have been an easy decision, but looking back on it… Let’s just say I was more me for being with Malia than I was because of the name on my driver’s license.”

More him? Yes. Steve could see it. Chin came alive when he got back with Malia. Before, he’d been vacant somehow…just a black and white copy of himself. With Malia, he was in full colour, and it radiated from him. When Danny had barged his way into Steve’s life he’d turned it upside down and brought a fullness Steve hadn’t remembered having since before his mom had died—well, faked her death. Even then, it had been shallow in comparison to his life now. The depth and richness of a life with Danny by his side far outweighed any sentimentality over a family name. He’d lay down his life for Danny and the kids without blinking. In those terms, worrying about letting go of a name seemed absurd. “Thanks, man. I uh…yeah, that’s helped.”

“Good, because the Governor is here, and Kono and Grace are itching to get this thing started.”

“I’m sorry she’s not here with us.”

“Me too, brah, but she’s watching.”

“You think you’ll ever get back out there?”

“One day.” Chin got to his feet. “Until then, I’m happy to play uncle.” He offered his hand to Steve. “Come on, let’s get you married.”

Steve took Chin’s hand and pulled himself to his feet. Married. Fucking hell. He snorted a laugh. “McGarrett-Williams it is then.”


	10. Chapter 10

There are moments in life that take your breath away, that leave you wondering what the fuck just happened, or in awe of the processes of the universe. Danny is having a moment. The reflection he sees in the mirror looks like him, sounds like him, even scowls like him, but he’s just not sure anymore. 

He pulled on the edges of his dinner jacket, desperately trying to get them to meet across his stomach but it wasn’t going to happen. Not unless somebody had slipped a spandex panel into the back of it without him realising. He tugged again. Nope, no luck. His mother had worked wonders on his pants, allowing him to tuck in his shirt so he wouldn’t look like a hobo getting married, but his jacket refused to give him anything. Not even an extra inch. 

He sighed and dropped his arms. There was no point trying to hide it. He’d transformed into Homer Simpson and his wedding photos were going to immortalise that fact. Even standing head on to the mirror you could see the rounding at the front of his pants, the slope of his shirt away from his chest and shoulders. He wanted to cry. He’d never thought of himself as body conscious. Sure, he worked out, liked to stay in shape but it was for health reasons, for his job, not because of looks. Maybe they should wait until after, when he felt—and looked—more himself. Grace had been right, his skin was soft, he hadn’t shaved in days and yet there was barely stubble, and he smelled weird. Not bad. Just different. With so many changes would Steve be marrying him at all or some stranger who would disappear a month after the babies were born leaving Steve wondering what had happened to the man he married?

“Stop that, right now.” Kono stepped into the room and closed the door. 

“Stop what, exactly? I’m just standing here.” He sighed. Even his sarcasm didn’t have the same bite. 

“I can see your mind buzzing. You are getting married and you are doing it right now. The Governor is already here.” She looked over his shoulder at him in the mirror. “And you don’t want to break Grace’s heart, do you?”

“I’m feeling a little vulnerable right now, and you hit me with that?”

Kono put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “As your best man, I’m entitled. Now get your ass moving. You look wonderful.”

“I look fat.”

“You look radiant. Look at your eyes sparkling. That’s what will notice in the photos, Danny. That’s what people will see.”

Would they? What did he notice first when he looked at other people’s wedding photos? He thought of the photos of his wedding with Rachel, of his sisters, and parents, of friends back home, of Chin and Malia… Kono was right. The first thing you noticed was their faces, whether they looked happy or stressed. He barely remembered dresses and suits, or whether any of them were fatter or thinner than normal. Death stares, gloomy half smiles—his sister, Rachel’s parents—those he remembered. Blinding happiness—Chin and Malia, his parents—he remembered those too. 

“Did my pep talk work?” Kono asked, looking uneasy. 

He responded with a blinding smile of his own. “You get an A plus. Well done.” He tugged on his jacket once more time. “Do you think Chin is doing the same downstairs?”

“I’d be worried if he wasn’t. Anyone who goes into marriage without a wobble or a second thought isn’t taking it seriously, and isn’t thinking of it as a life decision.”

“So now I have to be worried if he’s all smiles when I get down there?”

“No, because Chin will have put him straight. Just as I’ve done with you. Now move it, Princess. Grace is waiting and so is McGarrett.”

McGarrett. Soon to be McGarrett-Williams. It was all kinds of wrong. Had been from the time Steve agreed to add Williams to his name for Grace. How had he let this happen? McGarrett was McGarrett. He’d always be McGarrett. His boys should be McGarretts. “I need to speak to Steve,” Danny spluttered. “Now.”

“Danny, it’s going to be okay,” Kono cooed in the tone she used for frightened children. 

“Kono. Get McGarrett up here now or I swear I will climb out of the window and run away.” Not that he’d get very far. The boys kicked up a fluttery storm inside him and he took a seat before he keeled over. 

“Fine.” She stormed out of the door and he heard her thumping down the stairs. 

 

It took a while, but eventually Steve poked his head around the door. “Have you changed your mind?” He was smiling, pretending to joke, but his eyes showed real concern. 

“Yes. Come in and close the door.” Steve stepped in looking crestfallen. “Sit down.” Danny patted the bed next to him and Steve sat down without a word, his shoulders hunched. “You know I love you, and I want nothing more than to be a real family…to be your husband. But there’s something you have to do for me first.”

“Anything, Danny. Anything at all.”

“I don’t want any arguments about it. You are just going to agree and then we are going downstairs and getting married. Got it?”

“Sure, but you have to tell me what it is first.”

“You are going to keep your name.”

“What? But we decided—”

“No. Grace decided. And as much as I love my daughter, in this case, I need to override her decision. You will still be her second dad. You don’t have to share a last name.” Steve started to say something but Danny put his hand up. “I’m serious, Steven. If you don’t do this, I am not going to marry you.”

Steve huffed. “Okay, okay. I'll slip a note to the Governor before we get started. Can we go now?”

Danny stood up, reached out his hand, and smiled. “Let’s do it.” His knees felt a little weak at the sight of the goofiest grin from the sexiest man in the whole world. There are moments in life that take your breath away. Danny was lucky enough to be blessed with an endless supply. Starting with every single time McGarrett smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Steve will always be McGarrett...in this thread at least ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I really like Lou :)

“Will you relax.” Danny grabbed Steve’s upper arms to stop him pacing. He flashed Danny a look, all wild eyes and desperation, and Danny tugged him closer, slipping his arms around Steve and patting his back. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I know, I just…” He huffed. “You being at work seems wrong. I know, before you say anything, that it’s only desk duty, but think of the times things have escalated in the offices, Danny. In your condition…”he flapped his arms before returning Danny’s hug. “And the guns…and anyone could walk in here.”

Danny gave him space to vent. He was nervous about being back at work and lying to Steve about it wouldn’t help the situation. It wasn’t as though he could hide his stomach—at nineteen weeks the baby bump already resembled a small elephant—and if anyone asked him what was wrong…well, he still choked up and couldn’t answer, but he couldn’t sit at home and stare at the walls any longer. Maybe it was because he’d only practised with Steve and Kono, though it hadn’t exactly gone well when they’d told Lou. Or Rachel. Rachel had gone all British-stiff-upper-lip on him and shut down any kind of emotion relating to the subject, which meant she was pissed beyond measure. Too pissed to think about discussing it and Danny guessed that was fair given the circumstances. But Lou, he hadn’t looked at Danny the same since. And Steve had noticed. It was creating tension in the team and tension, in their line of work, was never good. 

“How about we treat this as a trial?” Danny rubbed Steve’s back again. “We take it a day at a time, and, if I get tired or a case involving visitors to the office comes in, I’ll stay at home.” 

“Okay.” Steve squeezed his eyes closed. Trying to fool himself maybe, but it wasn’t fooling Danny for a minute. “A day at a time.”

“Morning hugs.” Kono’s light breezy voice dissipated the tension and she wrapped her arms around both of them briefly before disappearing into her office.

“It’s going to be okay,” Danny said again. Steve smiled. It was small, but Danny took it as a win, Until Lou walked in. He took one look at Danny and thunder gathered over his head. Danny sighed, but Steve…Steve bristled. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He pulled Danny behind him and faced Lou. “I didn’t put you down as a closet homophobe.”

“Steve,” Danny cautioned. 

“Listen to your husband, McGarrett, and step off.” Steve advanced on Lou and Danny jumped between them. It was Lou who backed off first, Steve’s temper getting the better of him. “What is wrong with you?” He was definitely talking to Steve. 

“You are what’s wrong. Ever since you found out about Danny, you’ve steered clear of him. You were supposed to be a friend, Lou. You’re supposed to have our back.”

“Typical McGarrett, always getting the wrong end of the stick to the point you’d get all up in my face and push your pregnant husband out of the way. My problem isn’t with Danny. It’s with you.”

“Me?”

“Perhaps we should take this to the office,” Danny offered putting his hand on Steve’s forearm. The very real threat of violence had given him a head rush and he needed to sit down. That, and the boys had decided now would be a good time to practise their somersault routine. 

“Yes, you,” Lou continued, ignoring Danny altogether. “You should be taking care of him, not allowing him to get caught up in whatever the hell shit is going to hit the fan here today. As it does most days. He,” Lou pointed at Danny, “should not be here, and you,” he pointed at Steve, “are responsible for keeping him at home rather than trying to come over as some understanding new man type. Get your priorities in order.”

“Hey,” Danny shouted. They both turned to look at him. “I am not some delicate flower that needs to be protected.” Steve grimaced, but Lou’s eyes went wide and his face softened. 

“Yes,” the exasperation in his voice was heavy, “yes, you are. You…” He shook his head and placed a solid hand on Danny’s shoulder. The heat seeped in and Danny couldn’t explain the sense of security it brought. “You are walking miracle,” he said quietly. “You have been blessed more than…” He huffed. “It’s what, another three months out of your life? You owe it to those babies to get your ass home and put your feet up and you,” he pointed at McGarrett again, “you got him into this mess. Have the balls to see it through and take him home.” They both stared. “And call me homophobic again, McGarrett, and I will take great pleasure in knocking your ass to the ground. Now stop being so damn selfish, the pair of you, and _go home_.” Danny couldn’t think of a thing to say, and Steve was obviously having the same problem, though his face looked flushed and his fists clenched. “You think any of us here,” Lou continued, “will be able to concentrate knowing Danny is in the office on his own? What if something happens, what if he needs someone? It’s not as though he can just call downstairs is it? I’m not saying he needs a 24hr guard, but we should be on call in shifts. There aren’t enough people who know to take chances.”

“I thought you hated me because I’m a freak.” Not ideal, but the only thing that would come out of Danny’s mouth. His heart was racing, his fingers tingling, and with all the raised voices, he felt faint. Not that he could show any weakness given what the argument was about. 

“Then you’re as much an idiot as your husband over there.”

“Lou, I’m sorry.” Steve hung his head. “I didn’t want Danny here, but you’re right, I let him talk me into it because I’m trying to be the perfect husband, to be understanding. But Danny has to have a say in his care. It’s not a decision I can make for him.”

“Yes, you can. That’s what you signed up for when you said ‘I do’. You do anything and everything to keep them safe even if it means you aren’t popular.” Lou and Steve stared at each other. 

Danny noticed Kono hovering and took the only opportunity he could see to deal with the stand-off and his funny turn. “Kono, take me home, please.” 

“Danny,” Steve said, reaching out for him. 

“No. I’ll see you later. Don’t forget to pick up Grace.” And he stomped out of the door. 

He just made it into the passenger seat of Kono’s car when the sweating started. “You okay, boss?” Kono said, slipping into the driver’s side. “You look kind of green.”

“No. Take me home. I’ll call the doctor and get him to meet me there.” 

She paused with her hand on the ignition. “Shouldn’t you tell Steve?”

“Not this time. He’ll only think it’s his fault. Or Lou’s. And I can’t deal with his insecurities right now.” He flicked through his contacts to the doctor’s number and pressed dial. “Just drive.”

 

By the time they got back to the house, it was all Danny could do to make it to the couch. He kicked off his shoes and settled in, putting his feet up on a cushion. Kono headed straight for the kitchen and brought him a glass of water. 

“Here you go. Can I get anything else? Like maybe Steve? He should be here if you’re not well, Danny.”

“I’m fine. It was just a funny five minutes and now I just feel a bit wiped out.”

“You’re really pale.”

“The doc will be here within the hour. If it’s anything I’ll call Steve then.” She didn’t look convinced. “Please, Kono. He’s freaked out enough as it is. If I as much as take a deep breath he’s all over me. Let me do this on my own.”

“He’ll be really angry with me, and I’d be angry with me too.”

“Do you know what, fine. Do whatever the fuck you want. Just leave me alone.”

“Danny, I’m just trying to do the right—”

“Fuck. Off.”

She crept out of the room looking sheepish but Danny couldn’t be bothered to feel bad. Why couldn’t they just give him some space to feel lousy? If they hadn’t have been fussing over him at the office he’d still be there, sat at his desk, feeling fine. But no, they had to faff and fluff, and argue over him, keep him on his feet so long he came over dizzy and now they wanted him to feel guilty about it. Not going to happen. 

 

The next thing Danny knew the doctor was taking his blood pressure. “When did you get here?”

The doctor smiled. “You were asleep when I came in. Carrying twins takes it out of you. It’s okay to rest when you’re feeling woozy.”

Danny liked his new doctor. Dr Campbell. He was about Danny’s age, give or take, and had a friendly approachable air about him Danny could appreciate. It had taken a while to convince Steve he wasn’t crushing on the doc and it was perfectly safe to leave Danny alone with him. There was one other doctor at the practise briefed on Danny’s condition just in case Campbell wasn’t available but Campbell had promised to be on call any time. He flashed Danny a cheeky smile. “Woozy? Is that a medical term?”

“Your blood pressure is higher than I’d like to see it. I’m not surprised you were feeling faint.” He placed his hand on Danny’s brow. “You’re clammy.” He looked behind him to where Kono was hovering. “Is there a blanket?”

“Yeah, well, that’s what happens when you have people arguing about you wherever you go,” Danny grumbled. “I know my limits, Doc. You have to convince them to give me some space.”

“Sorry, no can do.” He took the blanket from Kono, placed it over Danny and tucked him in. “You’re vitals show me you have clearly been over doing it. Now, whether that is physically, or just by putting up with the people around you, I can’t say. But what I can say is you need to rest. Bed rest. Feet up. Nothing strenuous. Maybe a dip in the ocean for some gentle exercise.”

Before Danny could think of saying anything the front door burst open. “What the fuck, Danny? You get Kono to take you home knowing you need to see a doctor and you don’t tell me?”

Steve was a mixture of terrified and furious, with an ounce of heartbroken thrown in. Danny looked at the doctor. “See what I mean? You’d have high blood pressure if you had to put up with that twenty hours a day. The only time he gives me a break is when I’m asleep.”

The doctor nodded at Danny. “Commander McGarrett, a word please?” He marched Steve back out of the front door and Danny relaxed back against the pillow that had appeared behind him. No doubt Kono playing nurse when he was out of it. Which made him think Lou had a point. He was so out of it, he hadn’t heard the doctor come in, let alone start to examine him. He cradled his belly and said a silent apology to his sons for stressing them unnecessarily. It was only a couple of months. He should already be putting them first. Gentle swimming exercise didn’t seem so bad. Maybe he could take up Yoga or meditation to stop him going stir crazy. At least Steve would be happy that.


	12. Chapter 12

The doctor left Danny with further instructions regarding rest alongside some relationship advice to allow Steve to fuss a little every day. Danny knew, now he was feeling better, he’d been out of line not having Steve drive him home, and it hadn’t been fair to pressure Kono. Dr Campbell said he’d drop off a blood pressure monitor for Danny to use whenever he felt woozy, and gave directions for when the results warranted another visit. Then he patted Danny’s head, checked the blanket was still in place and left Danny to face the music. 

Steve was in the kitchen. Danny could hear him crashing around but he couldn’t see him. He was feeling all snuggly and cocooned so didn’t want to move but he knew he had to apologise before too much time passed. “Steve, can you come in here a second, please?”

Steve’s head appeared through the doorway. He looked so sad and Danny cursed under his breath that he’d done that after everything Steve had put up with from him over the last couple of months. “You need something?”

“Yes. I need you to come here and fluff my pillow.” He sat forward and tried to reach behind him. “See, I can’t quite…”

Steve huffed and snatched the pillow, plumped it, and stuffed it back in position. Danny grabbed his arm as he started to move away. “I’m sorry, okay. It was wrong of me not to tell you. I need you to forgive me.” He pulled Steve down to sit. “I need us to be okay.”

“Of course we’re okay, Danny. You just scared the shit out of me.”

“I know…” Danny looked down. “You and Lou are right. I shouldn’t be at the office, but it hurt to hear it and I…I just wanted to feel like me again. It’s difficult to hang around the house all day. But I get it now. I’m not me. I’m a baby bus. I’ll put me on hold.”

Steve laced their fingers. “You’re still you to me.” He pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss and Danny’s shoulders relaxed. He deepened the kiss, holding on to Steve, but Steve started to pull back. Danny tried to keep it going, to step it up a bit, desperate for every touch and allowing his own hands to wander. Steve took hold of both his hands, pinned them by his sides and sat back. “You need to rest.”

“Seriously? What happened to a blowjob being the answer to everything?”

The bristle that ran through Steve’s frame was becoming all too common. “That’s what you really called me in here for?”

“No, I…it’s not my fault kissing you makes me horny. I called you to say sorry.”

“Not to plump your pillow?” Steve’s smirk was a welcome relief. 

“Maybe a little.” Danny smiled but he didn’t feel it. It hurt, and was confusing, to be so off or wrong-footed with Steve. They had a good thing, and possibly, it was just early in the relationship that they hadn’t had time to fully get on each other’s last nerve, but Danny liked to think it would never get that far. Danny imagined their brash camaraderie lasting long into distance, until they were both old and grey, and already cantankerous. They kissed again and the world started to settle back into place. “How about I give you a blow job? Nothing strenuous about that.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Please? I need to feel normal for a few minutes.”

Steve nuzzled against Danny’s ear, the breath over his neck warm and tickly. “There is nothing normal about your blowjobs,” Steve whispered. “And, you’re cheating.”

“Uh-huh. What’s the point of being married if you can’t cheat a little now and then?” Danny started to pop the buttons on Steve’s fly. When he didn’t object, Danny got on with it before Steve could change his mind. Steve’s cock was already at half-mast when Danny got his hand inside. He swallowed Steve’s groan in a kiss, getting a rhythm going, urging Steve passed the point where he’d stop Danny getting his way. “Stand up for me?”

Steve moved into position and cupped Danny’s cheek. “Please, don’t shut me out again.”

Danny kissed Steve’s cock. “I won’t, babe.” He ran his tongue along the side. “I’ll try not to,” he added, deciding it was better to be truthful rather than make promises he probably couldn’t keep. Steve stroked Danny’s hair and Danny opened his mouth to take in Steve’s cock. 

“Uh, I guess I’ll get back to the office then.” Steve jumped away from Danny leaving him bereft, his heart pounding from the shock. Kono leaned against the doorjamb smirking. “Forget I was here?”

“Thought you left with Doc,” Steve spluttered, tucking himself in and glaring at Danny. 

“I didn’t know she was here either,” he protested. It was the truth, but Steve didn’t look convinced. Kono sauntered over, kissed his cheek and left without another word. “Steve, please, I didn’t know.”

Steve was flustered, tetchy. “It’s okay. Just the shock…I think.” He smiled, and it was genuine enough that Danny relaxed a little. The whole day was turning into a nightmare. Perhaps he should just sleep it off and start again tomorrow. “Hey,” Steve was back at his side in a single bound. “Don’t be sad. Come on,” Steve held out his hand, “let’s take this to the bedroom.”

“And you’re not just going to tuck me in and make me sleep?”

“Not a chance. You owe me a blowjob, and I may just have a taste for something else.”

“Kinky much?” Steve’s brows knitted. “You’re extra horny because you got caught, admit it.” Danny’s heart fluttered as Steve burst into a grin. God, he was gorgeous. He helped Danny to his feet and tipped his face up to kiss him tenderly. 

“I’m not admitting anything,” he said, still smiling. “You think you can make the stairs, or shall I carry you?”

“You, cheeky… Get your ass moving before I put you over my knee and spank you.” Steve chuckled but didn’t go anywhere. Danny didn’t have a problem getting around yet, but he knew Steve wouldn’t leave him to walk up the stairs on his own. It was silly, but sweet, and although a couple of hours ago Danny would have found it annoying, now it just fuelled the heat deep in his gut and heightened his need to get upstairs and get naked.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny took another laboured breath and tried to stifle the sigh that usually resulted. It wasn’t that he was bored, so much as he was…okay, he was bored. There was only so much reading, swimming, and pottering around the house you could do without climbing the walls. He couldn’t even go out for a walk. He couldn’t really go for a drive, because the Camaro was too low and his arms now too short to reach the steering wheel safely around his 21-week bulge. He could still drive the truck, but in what Danny assumed was a conspiracy plot to keep him at home, Steve had started taking the truck to work. So there he was. Stuck. And bored. Bored and stuck. 

He jumped a mile in the air at the sound of the doorbell and clutched his chest with a snort of laughter before the anxiety set in. He wasn’t supposed to answer the door. Just in case. A curt wrap of knuckles followed. “Danny, it’s me. It’s Rachel. I know you’re in there.”

Danny relaxed a fraction, hauled himself to his feet, and then panicked all over again. What the hell could she possibly want, and why choose a time she knew he would be alone to drop it on him? “I’m on my way. One second.” He peered nervously around the edge of the door. “Um, what’s up?”

“I really think any conversation we would be having warrants an invitation to step inside, Danny.” 

Given that she was wearing her girlie smirk, Danny figured it was safe to let her in, and stepped to the side, opening the door wider. “Do come in,” he said, trying to offer a friendly smile. He knew he missed it by about a hundred miles, but seeing he hadn’t actually heard from Rachel in weeks, not since he’d informed her he was pregnant, his friendly smile was feeling a little underused. 

She stepped through the door and waited for Danny to close it behind her. “Before we go any farther,” she said, “I want to apologise.” She paused, potentially to let the rarity of what had just happened sink in. Danny blinked a few times into the silence, but couldn’t think of anything to say. “A cup of tea may be in order.” She smiled, a genuine heart-warming smile and Danny felt the tension drain out of him. 

“Tea it is then.” He headed for the kitchen. “I’m only allowed two cups of coffee a day and I’ve already had my quota.” Her chuckle was as delightful as he remembered from his fondest memories of their time together, and this time his sigh was a contented one. 

 

“You should sit,” Rachel said, placing a hand over his on the kettle. “I’ll make the tea while I talk.” 

Danny sat at the kitchen table and watched her flick through cabinets for tea bags, and mugs. Once everything was set, she turned and leaned against the kitchen counter. 

“You have to understand it was a shock. To discover after all this time, such a fundamental…” She paused to look at her feet. “I panicked. I didn’t know what to think, how to feel about your condition. I needed time to come to terms with the idea I’d been married to a woman.”

“Rachel, I’m not…”

“I know.” She smiled. “I know that now. It just took time to adjust. You are clearly not a woman, and yet... You always were very sensitive. It was one of the things I always loved about you, Danny. Still love about you. The way you are with Grace, with everyone, really. But it brought up some buried issues for me of my own sexuality. I’m just sorry it affected the way I was with you.” She turned away before he could say anything and continued with the tea. 

Placing the mugs on the table, she took a seat and reached over to cover Danny’s hand. He could only stare, his mind completely empty of thoughts. It was something of a new thing for him, but recently, just the last few days, he was finding there were things he just didn’t know how to feel about and it resulted in him having a great big blank where his opinions used to be. Rachel being so nice, it seemed, was one of them. 

“I love you very much,” she continued, looking maybe a tad concerned now about Danny’s lack of reaction. “And you are a wonderful father. I am so pleased you get to experience parenting from the other side. The joy of carrying your babies, feeling them grow inside you. If any man deserves that experience, Danny, it’s you.” And there it was. From no thoughts or feelings to too many. Danny felt a rush of emotion, and tears well up. “I want you to know I’m here for you.” She stroked his hand. “Anything you need. Advice, a friendly ear, someone to complain to about stretch marks.” She smiled, and Danny wiped a tear from his cheek. She reached to wipe another, and cupped his face. Danny was about to say thank you…

“This looks cosy.” They both started and turned towards the voice. Steve was leaning against the door frame, his features carefully schooled to hide his emotions, but Danny knew him well enough to know he was pissed. 

“Steve, I uh,” Rachel spluttered. She pulled her hands into her lap. 

“Rachel dropped by to apologise,” Danny offered. 

“I behaved so badly,” Rachel added. “I owe you an apology too. But please,” she looked back to Danny, “I mean every word. If you need anything at all either of you, I’m just a phone call away.” She stood to leave. 

“You don’t have to go,” Steve said. “And thank you. Your support means a lot. It will mean a lot to Gracie that we can all be friends.”

“Yes, definitely.” She smiled. “I will head off though. And congratulations. Your boys are very blessed to have such a wonderful family.” And then she was gone. 

“Well,” Steve said, taking her seat at the table. “That was unexpected.”

Danny wiped away another tear, and could only nod. Steve moved his chair closer and pulled him into a hug. “I love you, Danno. Please tell me I don’t have to worry about your ex-wife hanging around.”

“Definitely not.” Danny moved in for a tender kiss. “You are my true love, and my baby daddy.”

“And that’s actually why I came home for lunch.”

“You want to take me to bed, and make mad, passionate love to me?”

Steve flushed. “That, uh, wasn’t the plan, but I see no reason why we can’t add that in.” Steve pulled Danny to his feet and started to usher him towards the bedroom. 

“No,” Danny said. “Do me here, over the table.”

“You’ll be the end of me,” Steve mumbled into Danny’s neck. “Zero to sixty in 2 seconds.”

“I thought you liked it.”

“Oh, I love it.” Steve was already out of his pants, cock at half mast, and was fumbling with Danny’s t-shirt, pulling it over his head. As soon as Danny felt Steve’s hands slip into his boxers, he lost track of everything other than the pleasure sparking through his body. It wasn’t so much mad, passionate love-making as a desperate connection in the guise of a deep, hard fuck. Danny rested his head on his arms where they gripped the table, and took the pounding with a heady sense of relief. It was over almost as quickly as it had begun, leaving a trail of fiery bliss over Danny’s skin, and deep inside him.   
Steve practically howled into his release and it set Danny into a fit of giggles as he relished his come down, and Steve’s arms wrapped around him. 

“It’s not funny,” Steve said, his voice horse, and his body still trembling. “They probably heard that half way down the beach.”

“I always said you were an animal.” 

Steve made short work of the clean-up and directed Danny to the sofa, where Steve wrapped him up in cuddles and kisses. “You’re such a softy,” he said, poking Steve in the ribs. 

“You make me this way.”

Danny snuggled, content in a whole new way. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Huh?”

“You said you came home with a purpose. As it wasn’t to do what we just did, I’m guessing it was to talk. Particularly as talking is the easiest thing to derail you from on account of how much you like doing it.”

“I’m not sure that made any sense. At all. But it doesn’t matter, because you’re right, I came to talk.”

Danny waited. He’d discovered it was usually good to just let the conversation hang to give Steve time to think through what he needed to get off his chest. It would spill out eventually, and it was much easier to let the thoughts take their own course. 

“We’ll be heading back to New Jersey soon, and I thought we should have the names sorted before we do.”

“That sounds like a really good idea. You have something in mind?”

“I do, but I don’t want you to get the wrong idea about it.”

“That sounds ominous, but as long as you don’t want to name him Wo Fat, or Victor, I think we should be okay.”

Steve snorted. “Freddie. I’d like to name him Freddie.”

Danny felt the chill deep in his bones and he shuddered involuntarily. Steve wanted to name their son after an old boyfriend? He waited, afraid to say anything that would send Steve into a tailspin and clam up.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Steve said. “But you’re wrong.”

“So explain it to me.”

“I loved him as a brother, Danny. You’ve never asked me outright whether we were an item, but I know that’s what you’ve suspected.” Steve shuffled them around so they were face to face. “It wasn’t like that. It was never like that with him. But he was more than a comrade, more than a team member, more than brothers in arms and all those things. We were truly connected on a deeper level, but only ever in friendship.” Steve took a deep breath. “I want to honour him, remember him.”

It was one of the longest speeches Steve had ever come out with, and it touched Danny’s heart. There was no way Steve would lie about something like that, and in realising how much the guy had meant to Steve…Danny wanted to call one of their sons Freddie too. He smiled, and swept a hand through Steve’s hair. “In that case…I think it’s perfect.”

“You do?” Steve beamed. “Do you think Gracie will like it?”

“She’ll love it. Especially when she realises why you chose it.” Danny shrugged. “And if she doesn’t, she’ll just have to live with it. Your choice. And it gets my seal of approval.”

“That’s good. That’s really good.” Steve settled back into the sofa. “I’m just going to close my eyes for a moment before I go back to work.” Danny knew what that meant. He pulled the blanket off the arm of the sofa and tucked it around the both of them, settling in for an afternoon nap.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quickie to tide you over.

“Are you sure about this, Danno?” Grace is looking all kinds of serious and Steve can’t help but admire her. The way she looks at Danny—like he’s a walking miracle—which he is, makes him feel all warm and soft inside. He knows Danny’s condition has been hard on her. She’s so excited but she can’t tell her friends anything, and all those long lazy days and fun filled excursions she’s used to have been put on hold with Danny’s home confinement. The best she gets from him at the moment is a drive by at Kamekono’s to pick up lunch. Well, they live on the beach, so it’s not all bad, but even so, she’s taken the downturn in her activities like a champ. 

Steve catches the fondness radiating from Danny as he takes in his daughter’s seriousness. Every day his belly seems to be impossibly larger, and on days like today Steve wonders how on earth he’ll carry the boys around for another week, let alone fifteen or more, but women do it all the time, right? 

“Of course I’m sure, Monkey,” Danny said, bringing Steve’s attention back to the kitchen. “I know you will have thought about it, and you’ll have come up with something wonderful.” Danny smiles reassuringly and if it’s possible, Steve loves him just a little bit more for the way Danny is able to give his daughter—their daughter, now—the confidence to be herself. 

“Well,” she says, still sounding a little unsure. She glances at Steve, and his heart melts a little bit. Much like when she decided to call him Dad instead of Uncle Steve. “I thought it would be good to have a name that means something special. To all of us,” she added, glancing at Steve again and smiling. 

“I like the idea of that too,” Danny said. “So, what have we got?”

“Two choices that kind of mean the same thing.” She paused, taking a breath. “Dylan or Kai. Kai is Hawaiian for sea, and Dylan means son of the sea, and I thought with Dad being so…”

“Fishy?” Danny offered, winking at Steve. 

Grace giggled. “What do you think?”

“I like them both.” Danny touched her cheek. “What do you think, Steve?”

But Steve was having trouble with his words, what with his throat being all stoppered up with emotion, and his eyes glistening.

“Dad?” Gracie asked, all concerned and worried she’d done something wrong. 

“I think they are perfect,” he said, finally. “And whichever you like most is the one we should go with.” She beamed a glorious smile and Steve thought his heart would burst. She’d thought of him. She could have chosen any name she wanted, actor, pop star, favourite book character, but instead she had thought about Steve, thought about their family unit, and come up with something special relating to him. He wiped a stray tear from his cheek. 

“You great softy,” Danny teased, poking him in the ribs. “So, which is it to be?” Danny asked, turning back to Grace. 

“I think Freddie and Dylan sounds better than Freddie and Kai. We can call him Lennie while he’s little.”

Danny slapped his hands to his knees and grinned. “Freddie and Dylan it is then. Freddie and Lennie. Another thing ticked off the to-do list.” He turned to go back to his breakfast but aborted the move as he caught Grace squirm. Steve loved watching the two of them. So perceptive of the other’s moods, it was like watching a well-choreographed dance routine. 

“But what about middle names?”

They both looked at Grace, then at each other. Steve shrugged at Danny. “I haven’t given it any thought at all,” he said. “What do you think, Gracie?”

“You want me to pick those too?” Her excitement was obvious and Steve was sold already on anything that came out of her mouth. 

“I think you should,” Danny said. “On account of the good job you did choosing Dylan.”

“Okay, well, I kind of already thought about it,” she said sheepishly. “You should have Daniel and Steven, and then grandad McGarrett—his name was John, right?” she asked Steve. He nodded, blown away by her consideration of everyone but herself. So much like her dad. “And then Uncle Mattie.”

Oh, yes, Danny was as choked up as Steve. They’d already discussed what they would do if Grace came up with some half-baked celebrity name combo. They really should have known better. 

“Freddie Daniel John,” Grace said, with a practised authority. “And Dylan Steven Matthew.”

“Perfect,” Steve said, and he swept Grace up in a hug that squeezed her against Danny’s side. “Freddie and Dylan Williams.”

“McGarrett-Williams,” Danny corrected. “They are our sons.”

“McGarrett-Williams,” Steve repeated, and wiped another tear from his cheek as he wondered yet again how he ever came to be so blessed.


	15. Chapter 15

“It’s for you, Boss.” Steve looked up at Kono, who’s grinning like a loon. A quick glance through the office window doesn’t reveal anything. 

“What’s for me?”

“There is a very reluctant visitor in the hall, says he’ll only speak to you and you have to be alone.” She wiggled her brows and Steve sighed. If it was another practical joke he’d put her on paperwork duty for a month. He was growing tired of the mysterious appearance of diapers, and pacifiers, and all manner of baby paraphernalia every few days. 

As much as he loved the team, loved Five-O, it wasn’t the same without Danny. Danny filled the world with colour and light, added texture and well, just rounded off everything. Steve didn’t want to think about how long it would be before they were working together again. They hadn’t even discussed childcare for once the boys arrived. 

As he walked through to the corridor he saw Kamekona peeking around the wall of the main hall. “What’s up, you here to see me?”

“I am. I have important information.” 

“And we couldn’t do this in the office with the rest of the team?”

“It’s of a somewhat personal nature.”

“Right. Well, here I am, what can I do for you?”

“It’s about Detective Williams.”

“Danny?” Kamekona nodded, looking over his shoulder. “Is he okay? What’s wrong?”

“I know about his…condition.”

Steve’s shoulders slumped. It had been a good run, only another week before they flew back to the mainland, but Danny was huge, that something was going on was bound to get out eventually. Steve waited for Kamekona to say something else. 

“I saw him yesterday,” Kamekona said. “He pulled up for Grace to pick up lunch. He didn’t get out of the truck but I could see it around him.”

Steve’s thought processed stalled. “Say what?”

“I could see it around him.” Kamekona swirled his hand around his head in a dramatic gesture uncharacteristic of him. “That he is…with child.” Kamekona whispered the last part, glancing again over his shoulder. 

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me,” Steve said. Did Kamekona really think Steve wouldn’t recognise that about his own husband?

“I have the sight. It’s a gift. I always knew he was different. Not just a _hoale_ , but special different.”

A prickle of irritation made Steve bite back a number of inappropriate comments. “Where are you going with this, exactly?”

“He needs to see his doctor. He’s not well.”

“Okay. I think we need to wrap this up now.” Steve grabbed Kamekona’s elbow and started to turn him toward the exit.

“McGarrett, you have to listen to me. Your husband needs to see his doctor. I am telling you there is something wrong. What harm will it do just to make sure?”

Steve paused. “If you are messing with me…”

“I swear, it’s the truth. I have the gift of sight. From the ancestors.”

“Right. Well, I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“I want to see him for myself.” Steve huffed. It wasn’t as though he could actually move the guy on his own anyway. 

“Fine. I will call the Doc, and then we will go and see Danny, and I swear, if you are making this up I will arrest you.”

“Understood.” He looked at Steve. “Make the call.”

 

“Danny?”

Danny opened an eye at the sound of Steve’s voice in the house. He wasn’t expecting him. In fact, he knew the team had a high profile case on and as a result Steve’s lunch time visits had dwindled the last week or so. He was still trying to get his feet on the ground from where he’d been snoozing on the lanai when Steve bounded through the door. “Oh, hey, I thought you said you were going to be late.” Before Steve could say anything, Kamekona appeared behind him. “What’s going on? Why do we have a house guest?”

“He insisted.” 

“And so you thought you’d just bring him on by without asking me?”

Steve turned to Kamekona. “Tell him what you told me.”

Danny listened, growing more and more pissed as the longwinded explanation went on. “Stop.” He put his hand up to silence Kamekona and turned to Steve. “And you fell for this?” 

“When was the last time you checked your blood pressure, Danny?” Steve was prickly, irritated, and it wound Danny up further. 

“You actually believe him. I haven’t checked it because I have felt absolutely fine. It’s not as though I actually get to do anything more strenuous than get out of a chair or take a piss. And let’s face it, even that is becoming a challenge.” The doorbell rang, cutting off his rant. “Who’s this now, the local news station? It may as well be.”

“It’s the doc.” 

“You called the doctor on the basis of Kamekona’s woo-woo feelings? Are you crazy? Oh, wait, why am I even asking, of course you’re damn well crazy.” He wanted to shout some more but Steve had disappeared to open the door, so he settled for aiming a death glare at Kamekona, who wilted, taking a few steps back toward the house. 

“How’s my favourite patient?” Doc chuckled at Danny’s growl. “What say we get this over quickly then?”

“I don’t need you here. This is ridiculous.”

“Well, I’m here now, so what’s the harm? We can class it as your check-up for your impending flight.”

Danny huffed, but that was actually a good thing to get out of the way. They could get on and book flights and he could think about what to pack, and how to cope around so many people staring. He allowed the doc to help him to his feet and went into the house closing the door before Steve could follow. 

“Don’t be upset with him,” Doc said. “He’s entitled to worry.”

“Not on the basis of some crackpot gossip who will happily inform the entire island of my super-special status, he’s not.”

Doc gestured for Danny to take a seat at the table. “Let’s see whether he deserves his spot in the doghouse, shall we?”

Half an hour of poking, prodding, and pee tests later, including a wonderfully reassuring machine that listened to the strong, healthy heartbeats of the babies, the doc put everything away and sat back in his chair. 

“The verdict?” Danny asked, suddenly unsure. 

“Yes, well, the verdict, I’m afraid, is that you owe your husband and friend an apology.” He placed a hand on Danny’s knee. “There is no immediate danger to you or the babies, so I don’t want you to worry. Before I say anymore, I think we ought to call Steve in, don’t you?”

Danny could only nod, all other thought had stalled with the words ‘no immediate danger’, which to him translated as ‘reasonable level of danger’, and that was unacceptable. 

Steve moved a chair close to Danny and held his hand, while Kamekona hovered in the doorway. “How is he, Doc?” Steve sounded worried. Danny just wanted to cry. He knew what was coming next. The doctor was going to ground him. Sentence him to the remainder of his pregnancy staring at the same four walls and stretch of beach that had probably caused the stress and his current whatever the hell condition, when all he really wanted was his mom. 

“Your friend was right to be concerned. Danny’s blood pressure is much higher than I’d like to see it at this stage, and he has protein and sugar, albeit in low quantities, in his water which could be the beginning of any number of complications. The good news is, the babies are doing very well, and Danny’s overall health remains acceptable, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to clear you to fly.”

Danny burst into tears. He curled into Steve’s shoulder and sobbed, aware only slightly of the conversation around him. It wasn’t fair. He’d done everything he’d been told. Stayed off his feet, out of the sun—not a chore in the slightest—exercised gently, had plenty of sleep, given up coffee altogether the last two weeks, and fuck it, he needed his mom, and he needed to get out of the damn house and away from sand. He wanted mountain air, or city smog. Okay, maybe not smog, but just some signs of life outside the window, and it was all Kamekona and his stupid ancestor vision’s fault. He wanted to scream and shout at everyone, and tell them to get out, but he actually didn’t want to be alone, couldn’t be alone any more. Steve rocked him gently, and it made it worse and better at the same time. How the hell was he going to keep it together for another ten weeks?


	16. Chapter 16

“What is that for?” Danny eyed the suitcase in the corner. “I’m not going into hospital.” With the conviction in his voice, Steve knew there would be no arguing with him. Not that the case was packed for Danny to go to hospital. 

“It’s not for that,” Steve said, still trying to think of the best way to break the news. 

“You’re…” Danny choked back a sob. He’d cried himself to sleep before the doc had even left, and through the last hour lingering sobs had racked his body. “You’re not leaving…are you?”

Steve knelt on the floor by the sofa and placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “Of course, I’m not leaving, Danny. Why would you think such a thing? The case is for you. I figured you needed a break from the house, and you need someone to be around at the moment but I have to get back to work. It’s going to be at least another few days to wrap up this case, maybe even a week and I don’t like you here alone.”

Tears filed Danny’s eyes and Steve wanted to kick himself for not getting the order and the words right and just making Danny more stressed than he already was. 

“Where are you sending me?”

“I’m not sending you anywhere. If you don’t want to go, then you can stay right here, okay?”

“Okay, so where would you like me to go?”

“Well, given you weren’t so happy with the news we couldn’t fly out to your parents place next week, I thought we could take a break and go to Maui.” Danny brightened a little, but then his brow crinkled. “As I’m not quite ready to take the boat trip, I’ve arranged for you to go and stay with Rachel and Gracie for a few days.”

“You want me to go and stay with my ex-wife and her husband?”

“Stan is away on business. And besides Gracie is super excited at having you all to herself for a few days.” Steve smiled. “Expect plenty of pedicures.” When Danny didn’t say anything, Steve followed up his train of thought for the impromptu visit. “Look, their place is secure, big enough that you won’t get in each other’s way, Rachel has a pool that isn’t overlooked by the neighbours, and Gracie really, really, wants to help look after you.”

“What about you, when will I see you?”

Steve grinned. “I’m coming with you, silly. Not that I’ll be home much, but when I’m not working, I’ll be right by your side.” He kissed the end of Danny’s nose. “Right where I belong.”

“And then we take a trip together? Just the two of us.”

“Absolutely. I’ve already booked the villa for next weekend. Private mountain retreat. We can swim naked in the pool, catch up on some sleep, and have lots and lots of sex. If you’re up for it, of course.”

And finally, Danny was smiling. “I’m always up for that. I hope you packed the dildo I bought you. I want to test it thoroughly.”

“I have a special bag for toys. So, are we set for Rachel’s until then?”

“I think it’s a good idea, in theory. I’d like to reserve the right to change my mind if it turns out to be a disaster.”

“Deal. Now, you have a new schedule for monitoring your blood pressure, and the doc left some dip sticks for you to test your pee every morning.”

“Speaking of which, I really have to go.” Steve sat back and watched Danny waddle to the bathroom. So far, so good with the arrangements. The next stage was trying to persuade Clara to fly out for an undetermined number of weeks until the babies were born, but he’d tackle that once he had Danny settled into Rachel’s. Living there for the rest of the week wasn’t exactly his idea of fun, but he couldn’t think of any other way to ease Danny’s loneliness and boredom and have an extra pair of hands to keep an eye on him while at work. And besides, Rachel had said she was willing to help with anything. Steve was impressed that she hadn’t even batted an eyelid when he’d called her with the proposal, merely asked when and for how long. It was time to see whether she was as good as her word. 

 

***

There were stranger things, Danny figured, than moving into your ex-wife’s home with your new husband. But then Danny had been there for Rachel when Charlie was born, so it really was just a case of returning the favour. The difficult part would be living with Grace again. Not now, of course, but when it came time for him to leave…to leave her behind…he swallowed hard…not a good thing to think about when everyone was on high alert for the slightest sniffle from him. Rollercoaster mood swings was an understatement. He was exhausted by the number of highly emotive thoughts and feelings whizzing around his brain causing him to lurch between extreme happiness and sheer desperation. His chest actually ached from the constant flip-flopping around. As much as he already loved his boys, my goodness, he couldn’t wait until they were out of him and he could get back to normal—at least within his own body, if not in life. 

He graciously accepted the cup of tea presented to him as he reclined on his new perch in the corner of the lanai overlooking the pool. 

“I’m so glad you felt you could come to me, Danny,” Rachel said, taking a seat next to him. “It would be lovely if the boys could be friends with Charlie.”

“Yeah, sure.” Danny replied automatically. Charlie. The little boy he’d thought was his originally, only to have him taken away before he was even born, yet then being there to see the birth anyway just as he had with Grace. Charlie, who for all the world looked so much like Grace when she was little Danny wondered where exactly Stan had contributed even a smidgen of genetic material. Still, he had his own boys now. His and Steve’s. God, they would be beautiful if they took after Steve, all long limbs and toned muscles. And Danny had some good stuff to offer because Grace’s good looks weren’t all from Rachel. He may not make a particularly pretty girl, or a blooming pregnant beauty, but he was comfortable in his own skin. He knew he had a good face, and he worked hard to stay fit, even if that had gone to pot at the moment. How he’d explain the stretch marks once he was back in board shorts, he didn’t know, but for now he was confident the boys would be gorgeous, parental bias aside. 

“You’re thinking,” Rachel said, bringing Danny back to the present. “I remember those quiet, thoughtful moments with great fondness.” There was a sadness to her smile that pulled on Danny’s heartstrings. A sadness he didn’t feel comfortable exploring in the current situation. It didn’t seem so long ago that he’d fallen so easily into bed with Rachel and they had been planning a family reunion. If It wasn’t for Steve being arrested…if it hadn’t been for Charlie being Stan’s… “Will you share your thoughts?” she asked. 

He smiled—he hoped warmly. “Not this time.”

“Ah, Steve related?”

“I guess they are in essence.”

“Then I shall ask no more of them. In fact,” she stood, taking her tea, “I’m going to move inside. I have some work to finish up. Will you be okay here?”

“Sure. And thank you, Rachel. It means a lot to Steve that you are allowing us to stay here, but it means a lot to me too.” He was expecting a conversation, but she just smiled and left. Was that odd behaviour from her? He really couldn’t remember. For so long he’d been so completely caught up in Steve, not just the time they’d been together, but for a good year before it, that the Rachel memories—good and bad—had truly slipped into the background. It was a good feeling. It was the only thing that made staying with her acceptable. With that in mind, he decided it was best not to look too deeply at any of the interactions he, or Steve, had with Rachel during their time there. He considered putting it down to a rare moment of feminine intuition on his part, but there were some rocks definitely best left unturned. 

 

**

“How are you holding up?” Steve looked exhausted. He flung himself down on the bed, buried his face in the pillow and groaned. “This mattress is so good.”

“This mattress is good because it probably cost more than we make combined over several months.” 

Steve glanced up at Danny, all soft smiles and sparkling eyes that made Danny’s insides start a little butterfly dance. “Good point.”

“To answer your question,” Danny said, “I’m doing okay. It’s nowhere near as weird as I thought it was going to be.” Danny could tell Steve was taking his time to formulate the correct response. “It’s still not ideal,” he added to help Steve out. “I would rather be somewhere with you, or with my family, but seeing Gracie every day makes up for it.”

“That’s good to know.”

“And the case? It’s been almost a week and I’ve barely seen you, but also you haven’t said much about progress.”

“I’ll be ready for our trip at the weekend.”

Typical Steve. Man of so few words he gave nothing away. “But how are you?” Danny asked. 

Steve propped himself up on his elbows and took a good long look at Danny as he often did when Danny had demanded more information. Danny hadn’t yet figured out whether the time was to formulate a response given he wasn’t used to saying much, or to gauge how little he could get away with saying to keep Danny happy. “I’m missing you,” Steve said after a few more moments. “The case…” he shrugged, “is ticking over. It’s high profile, but it’s very cut and dried. A few loose ends and we are handing everything over to HPD.” Steve shuffled closer and leaned in for a kiss. Long, lingering, and full of need…just the kind of kisses Danny loved, that held promise of the next hour, and the next forever. 

Danny allowed himself to be lulled into a gentle rhythm increasing in intensity until they were both breathless and hard. Steve pulled away. “I should let you rest.”

Danny grabbed Steve by the shirt, holding him fast. “I have been resting for days. You don’t get to work me up like this and then bail on your husbandly duties.”

Steve smirked. “Husbandly duties?”

“That’s what I said.”

“And you don’t think it would be totally weird to do this here?”

“If Rachel didn’t want or expect us to have sex she would have given us separate rooms. But if you are too tired I can help you relax with a nice blowjob and I’ll wait until the morning.”  
Steve crawled over Danny, careful as always of his stomach, and sat astride his legs. “When it comes to you, there is no such thing as too tired in my book.” Steve kissed him, hard and dirty, taking Danny’s breath and scrambling his thoughts. “You want me to fuck you? You want to fuck me, Danny? Just tell me what you want. You can have anything.” But Steve didn’t wait to hear what Danny wanted, he kissed him again, stripping off their clothes at the same time. Danny didn’t even register the shift of their bodies until his cock was sheathed with Steve’s body, tight and hot, and so fucking amazing Danny thought he’d blow with that first thrust. He missed Steve’s lips on his, and being able to hold, and stroke, but damn it was good to just let Steve move, and then he was coming deep in Steve’s body and everything was suddenly right with the world. The stress of the last week, the strangeness of being away from home…Steve straightened them out and cleaned them up, before wrapping Danny up as the little spoon, rested a hand over the babies…and they both drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

“How was your holiday?”

Danny turned to the sound of Kono’s voice at the door. She was on Danny duty. It was the new thing now they were back at home. Danny couldn’t say he minded, but at the same time having a rota of babysitters was…well, he’d have to see how it went. If it got too much he’d cancel it. He’d agreed under an obligation to stop Steve worrying. She was smiling at him, all fondness and fascination. “It was okay for the most part.”

“Nearly three weeks of sun and sex with Mr Island Hotness, and it was only okay?”

“Okay, listen…One, you have to stop hitting on my husband when I’m in such a vulnerable state. Two, Mr Island Hotness he maybe to you, but to me he’s Mr Stop Danny Doing Anything at Any Cost, and it’s damn annoying. Three, you are here to keep my blood pressure down, not wind me up, so behave or I will complain to the management.”

“Got it, Boss.” She was grinning, and part of Danny wanted to slap her around the chops. The other wanted to hug her and tell her how much he missed being around her at work, and just in general. She took the chair opposite the sofa where Steve had left him propped up and tucked in less than an hour ago. “So…” she said, still smiling.

“So?”

“Can I just say, and I know you’ll hate it, but you look amazing. Your skin is bright, your eyes are sparkly, your hair looks soft and fluffy…”

“Do not mention the fluffiness of my hair. Ever again.”

Kono smirked just a little, perhaps storing ammunition for a day when Danny was no longer on the ‘no-teasing’ list. “Steve said the symptoms have calmed down, and everything is bordering on normal again.”

“Yes, for which I am very grateful, but Doc says I could deliver any day. Hence being confined to the sofa.”

“Ah.” She shifted uncomfortably. “Um, I prefer if you didn’t do that on my watch. He’ll only think I was leading you astray.”

“Welcome to my world. If I break wind too loud he accuses me of trying to get the labour started. I want these boys to stay put until they are well and truly cooked. No preemies in this household.”

“And you’re twenty-seven weeks?”

“Twenty-nine, almost thirty. Still a way to go yet.”

“And yet not long at all.” 

They sat in companionable silence for a while, and Danny started to feel sleepy. He was just nodding off when Kono cleared her throat. He looked over and she smiled. 

“Um, can I ask a delicate question?”

“Go ahead. I don’t have to answer you.”

“The house seems a little devoid of anything baby related. You know most expectant mo…parents at least have the basics by now.”

“Nice save.” He smiled, but the thought of baby shopping soon turned it to a grimace. “Thing is, Steve isn’t really the shopping sort, and I’m hardly in a condition to hit up Babies R Us.” He shrugged. 

“You have heard of online shopping right?”

“It’s not the same.” Danny shook his head. “I helped pick out everything for Grace, from socks to furniture. You need to see it, touch it, make sure it feels right.” He sighed, letting the sadness and frustration take him. Impossible situation.

“What you need is a trip to Ohana Daze.”

“Even if I knew what that was, I don’t get to have a trip anywhere, remember. Unless under cover of darkness. And even then, Steve would have a fit if I left the sofa to do anything more than pee.” He huffed. “Which, now I’ve said it, I have to do.”

Backache, knee pain, heartburn, the need to pee if he even looked at a drink, and insomnia. What a joy life had become. Danny washed up and headed back to the sofa, almost forgetting Kono was there until she linked an arm through his. “I have an idea.” 

“I don’t like the sound of that. I guarantee Steve will like it even less.”

 

One very close shave, a floppy sun hat, and a wheelchair later, and Danny found himself immersed in the world of everything baby. For the chance to get his hands on everything he was willing to put up with the flowery tunic and leggings Kono had found from somewhere for him to wear. As an honorary pregnant woman, Danny thought he didn’t look half bad. At least he didn’t have to negotiate the shop with his huge stomach. The wheelchair had been the deal clincher as far as Steve was concerned—nothing strenuous about being pushed around. 

“Oh, you have to get this,” Kono squealed, holding up the tiniest tee, Danny had ever seen, emblazoned with a baby seal. “Two, that is. Oh, and they have matching board shorts.”

“I’m not sure we’ll be ready for that kind of fashion statement for a while.”

“Don’t be silly. Babies don’t live in all-in-one’s anymore you know. It’s style right from day one.”

“I’m more interested in practicalities for the moment. Cribs, stroller, car seats.” Danny took a deep breath. “God, have you seen the cost of these diapers? I’m going to need a second job.”

“Oh, those are washable. Better for the environment. But you can get a service if you don’t want to launder them yourself.”

“A service?”

“Yeah, they come and collect your poopy diaper pail, and leave a stack of clean. I have lots of cousins who use a service. So much better than disposables. We do live on an island after all.”

Danny wasn’t sure what that had to do with diapers, but what the hell did he know about any of this stuff, really? “Right. Well, you can explain the diaper service to his Lordship. Now, what do you think of that crib over there?”

A few of hours and a couple of thousand dollars later, Kono installed Danny back on his sofa, minus flowery top, but still holding on to two cute little snuggle blankets with animal heads to make them look like teddies. One green, one yellow. Danny sighed contentedly. As Kono straightened the pillow behind him, he grabbed her hand. “Thank you, for this. It just…it makes everything real. And I was worrying about not having anything ready.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” She smiled. “And you will get a baby shower too. A small one, admittedly, but you will still have one.”

And just like that, Danny found himself tearing up, yet again, just as Steve came through the door. Once Steve realised how much money they’d spent, he’d probably have a few tears of his own. But for now, Danny was just happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohana Daze is a real store on Oahu at Mililani, not too far from Steve's house, but far enough to avoid neighbours. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nursery design inspired by:-
> 
> https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/303289356131520464/  
> https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/123286108529587360/

“You were right to get this done,” Steve said, standing back and admiring his handy work. He’d never really thought of himself as a DIY guy, but he was handy enough around the house to save a few dollars here and there. Painting a few walls was certainly well within his capabilities. “It feels good to have this ready.” He looked around his old bedroom—now transformed into a nursery—and sighed contentedly. He glanced over at Danny, propped up in the new armchair, looking for all the world as though he were about to burst. He was smiling, and rubbing his belly full of babies. “What is it?”

“You,” Danny said. There was a definite edge of fondness in his voice. “I just love you, is all.”

“Can you believe in a few weeks we’ll be changing diapers and warming bottles in here?”

“It’s probably a little more real for me.” He patted his stomach. “What with being the one carrying the boys around.”

“But we’re going to be parents, Danny. Together.” It still took Steve’s breath away when he took time to stop and think about it. About Danny, about the babies. About all of it.

“Oh, I know. Believe me, I know this to be a fact.”

Steve sat on the arm of the chair and put his arm around Danny’s shoulder. “I’m glad we went with the sports theme.” The walls were neutral shades with lines painted to look like stitching from various types of balls. Baseball on one wall, football on another with yard lines on the lower half, basketball on the third, with the last wall having a scoreboard between the two windows. It looked good. A room any kid would be proud of. His Five-O jersey was framed and hung on the wall between the boys’ names, one over each crib. 

“Sports was definitely the way to go. Sand and surf didn’t do it for me. You can definitely get too much of a good thing.”

Steve felt the twinge in his chest. The words came out before he could stop them. “Is that what I’ll be?”

Danny looked up, confused. “What are you on about now?”

“Too much of a good thing.”

Danny slapped Steve’s thigh. “You are the exception to that statement. I will never have enough of you. Ever.”

“You promise?”

“I did that already. When we got married. But I’ll do it every day for the rest of our lives if you need me to.”

“You do that by being here.” Steve snorted. “Not that you could be anywhere else even if you wanted, right now.”

“Oh, I am exactly where I want to be.” Danny pulled him down into a kiss, and Steve went willingly. No real heat, just affection, and love. It was such a new thing for Steve. Kissing had always been about sex, always been a step on the way to something else, but with Danny…with Danny it was enough just to kiss, and cuddle, and be. “We should head back downstairs,” Danny said as a natural pause to their kissing came. “I need to dip stick, and the stuff is in the downstairs bathroom.”

“It’s getting late. I thought you were supposed to do it in the morning.”

“I do. I’ve started doing it twice a day. Just for my own peace of mind. I feel fine. I just…need to be sure.”

“Then let’s go do it.”

 

With dip stick dipped, and blood pressure checked, they settled on the sofa and Steve flicked through the TV channels until he found a game. It was good enough to be entertaining, but obscure enough it could take a back stage to just being together. “We’ll still have these moments, right?”

Danny bumped Steve’s shoulder. “Of course. Maybe not as often as we’re used to in the early days, but it’ll come right.”

“No experience with babies.” Steve shrugged, trying to hide the insecurity he could feel bubbling up. “I, uh, well…I don’t want to leave everything to you, but I don’t know how to do any of it.”

“Pre-natal is the one thing we’re missing, but you will be a natural.”

“You can’t possible know that, Danny.”

“I’ve seen how you are with Grace. How you’ve always been with Grace, even before we were anything. I’m telling you, when you are invested…you are a natural.”

Steve was about to argue some more when the doorbell chimed. “Are you expecting anyone?”

“Nope. You?”

Steve shook his head. He shifted Danny to the side and went to peer through the window. “Shit.”

“Who is it?”

“I’ll deal with it. Stay put.” Steve took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped outside. He closed the door tight behind him. 

“Hello, Sailor.” Cath was draped against the door frame dressed in very short shorts and little more than a bikini top. “It’s been a while.” She moved a hand to touch but he backed away. 

“It’s been almost 12mths, Cath. What are you doing here?”

She straightened, looked uncertain. “I needed some time. I thought I explained.”

“Yeah, I got the memo.”

“Ah, are you saying I’m no longer welcome?”

“I won’t deny it’s good to see you. Good to see you safe. But, I moved on.”

“Girlfriend inside?” 

Steve rubbed his hands over his face. She’d find out soon enough. When she struck out here she’d head straight for Kono’s. “Cath, I’m married.”

She baulked. Turned away to gather herself, and then turned back to glare at him. “There’s no need to lie to me, Steve. You could just tell me to go.”

Steve waved his wedding ring in front of her. “I’m married. Cath, I’m married to Danny.”

“You’re gay?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s what being married to a guy suggests. Look, this really isn’t the time. Can we meet up tomorrow?”

“He’s in there? I want to see him.”

“It’s late. It’s not appropriate for you to turn up at my home and demand to see Danny.”

“Let her in,” Danny called out.

Steve cursed under his breath. “Wait here.” He dipped back inside the door. “Danny, it’s late. She isn’t in a good frame of mind. We should do this another time.”

“Let her in, or I’ll go outside myself.” Danny was over articulating. Which basically meant there was no way Steve was going to win.

“Fine. Stay on that sofa.” He turned to open the door. “You can stay for five minutes,” he said to Cath, and stepped aside to let her in.

“Wow,” she said, looking around the room. “You decorated. It looks good.” She glanced over at Danny. “Your influence, I guess. I certainly couldn’t get him to change anything.”

Steve bit back his words. Another ten minutes and she would be gone. 

“How long have you been together, then? I’m trying to decide whether I should have seen it coming.”

“And?” Danny asked her. 

“You two were always touchy, feely. I put it down to…I don’t know what I put it down to. I thought all the jokes about man-dates, and bromance, were, well, just jokes.” She hadn’t moved far from the door, and with the way Danny was holding a cushion against his side, she wouldn’t have seen his stomach poking out from under his tee. “Were you fucking him the same time as me?”

“Cath, that’s enough,” Steve said. “If you can’t respect our choices, you should leave.”

She glared at him defiantly before her shoulders slumped. “God, I’m sorry.” She shook her head. “I just…no excuses. I’m happy for you guys.” She pulled Steve into a hug. “Congratulations.” She let him go and smiled. “Can’t say I’m not pissed, but…” she shrugged. Steve watched her take a couple of steps toward Danny and stop short. “What’s wrong with your stomach?”

Danny sighed and moved the cushion. “I’m pregnant.”

“Is this some kind of joke?”

“Sure,” Danny said. “Because we knew you were going to turn up at stupid o’clock for a booty call, and thought it would be funny to have a fake pregnant belly in the house to play a trick on you.”

“But you’re a…”

“Man? Yes, I know.”

“Cath…” Steve wanted her gone. Now. But Danny put his hand up. “Danny, you need your rest. We don’t need this.”

“I’m sorry. Again,” Cath said. “Really, I’m not here to make trouble.” She took another step closer. “Can I feel it?”

Steve clenched his jaw as Danny agreed and waved her over. She sat next to Danny on the sofa and ran a hand cautiously over his belly. The boys wriggled, and Danny’s whole stomach lurched. Cath jumped, then laughed. “Fucking hell.”

“We don’t swear in front of the boys,” Danny said.

“Boys? How far along are you?”

“Twins, and I’m 33 weeks and counting.”

“Artificial insemination? What on earth made you decide to carry them and not use a surrogate? Is it even legal?”

There was no condemnation in her voice now, just wonder, otherwise Steve would have kicked her out there and then.

“Actually,” Danny said. “It wasn’t planned. We were both as shocked as you are now.”

Cath laughed again as Danny’s tummy moved under her hand. “That is just…” She looked around at Steve and smiled. “I mean, wow. You must be over the moon.”

And just like that, the tension broke and they were all friends again. It was a relief. Another hurdle—even though it was one they didn’t realise they’d be faced with—was passed, and they could move along.   
Half an hour later, Steve called the visit to a close with hugs and promises of a longer daytime visit before Cath had to ship out again. 

 

“You okay?” Danny asked, after Steve had locked up.

“Bit of a shock. Wasn’t sure which way that was going to go for a moment, there.”

“Me either, but I figured you wouldn’t have been together for all those years if she didn’t have at least a speck of integrity that would work in our favour.”

“True. But I’d rather not have put it to the test like that. You never know how people are going to react.”

“To a pregnant man, or a gay marriage?”

Steve laughed. “Either. Both. Cath has been military forever. There was no way of knowing what she thought about the whole DADT, and I certainly wasn’t going to bring it up.”

“We’ve been lucky.” Danny sighed. “I hope we can hold on to that luck for another week or two. We’re so close now.”

Steve helped Danny to his feet so they could make their way to bed. “It’s going to be okay. I know it.”

“Yeah. Another two weeks and nobody ever need know I carried and gave birth to the boys.”

Steve could hear the sadness in Danny’s voice. “The important people will always know, and top of that list is me and you.”

“I’m still not having any more for you, McGarrett.” Danny grinned. “I can see those hopeful thoughts in your head.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Danno.” But Steve grinned too, because that was exactly what he’d been thinking. It was stressful, and there had been occasions where Steve could honestly say he’d never been so worried about anything but now the end was in sight he couldn’t help thinking it would be fun to do it all again. To have more kids together. To start building the McGarrett-Williams baseball team. Not just yet. Maybe a year. Or two.


	19. Chapter 19

It was possible, Danny mused, that he had been gifted an extra dose of good karma—not that he really believed in that kind of thing—but given the unique unfolding of his life and the fact everything hadn’t gone tits-up seemed to suggest someone, or something, was looking out for him. Angels? Yes, he could go with that. Grandma Williams had always been a great advocate for guardian angels, and the power of the saints looking out for you. It was something that had made sense to him as a boy, even if the sparkle had worn off as he grew up and came face-to-face with the horrors everyday life as a cop presented. But at this point in his life, sat with his husband, surrounded by _ohana_ , and celebrating the impending birth of twin sons with streamers, cake, and balloons, only the good things in life stood out.

“Cake pop?” Grace asked, offering him a bouquet of chocolate, orange, and mint lollipop cakes. She was radiant, eyes bright and sparkly, cheeks full of smiles, and it added to the fullness of his heart. 

“I’ve had way too much sugar already. I think I ought to lay off the cake and candy.”

“Okay,” she said, placing the cake pops carefully on the coffee table. “But I can’t guarantee there will be any left for tomorrow.”

“That’s okay. I’ll still have some masaladas.”

“That’s unlikely. There was only one left on the plate when I walked passed them just now.” She chuckled as Danny made a face. “You want me to go and hide it for you?”

“It’s okay, Monkey. I’ll just send Steve out for some fresh ones.”

She squeezed herself into the chair with him and rested her head on his shoulder. “I’ll be able to sit on your lap again soon.”

“I certainly hope so. Though I’m guessing your brothers have made a real mess of any muscle definition I had going on.”

Grace sat up and faced him, her brows knotted together. “You think dad won’t find you sexy anymore?”

He opened his mouth to put her mind at rest, but realised he couldn’t…because he didn’t know…because, yeah, he was kind of afraid of that himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. How did he tell her she had nothing to worry about when it was her turn to be a mom, when in reality it was a genuine fear he held for himself?

“Because you know that’s stupid,” she added, poking him in the ribs. “Dad loves you, not your flat stomach. And having babies is a much better thing to do with your life than worry about muscle tone.” Good karma. Having a kid like Grace, having a husband like Steve—because she was right, Danny would care about the state of his stomach, but Steve wouldn’t—having the support of everyone around them. Yes…his blessings were abundant. She snuggled into his side again and he wrapped an arm around her. He squeezed tighter than he’d intended as a ripple of muscle contractions rolled over his belly. “You okay, Danno?”

“Yeah, Monkey, just a few practise contractions. Completely normal.” And surprisingly painful. 

“I should get dad.” She started to move away from him, but he held on. 

“Not yet. I promise it’s nothing. Let’s just enjoy the party.” She narrowed her eyes, studying him. In the end she relaxed back against his side and Danny practised some long deep breaths. 

He was just starting to nod off when Rachel appeared in front of him. Grace had slipped off somewhere and he blinked, feeling disoriented. “When is your mother arriving?”

“A couple of days. She should be just in time. The doc is going to take me in a week today for a C-Section.”

“And that won’t be too early?”

“No, I’ll be 36 weeks by then. And believe me, these guys are already way big enough. At least that’s what my back is telling me.”

“You do look rather large.” She smiled. “But I have to say it suits you, Danny.”

“Did Steve put you up to that? I am not having any more babies for him.”

She giggled delightfully and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead before leaving him alone again. 

 

The rest of the party rolled past in a blur of hugs and laughs and cute baby gifts. By the time Kono headed out of the door after clearing up with Steve, Danny was exhausted. He really needed to pee, but the thought of getting to his feet and waddling to the bathroom was too much. And he was uncomfortable, like his hips weren’t sitting right. 

“You look like you need your bed,” Steve said, stopping in front of Danny and offering a hand. 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Steve hauled Danny to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist. “No funny business, mind,” Danny said. “What I want is sleep.”

“Yes, sir.” Steve chuckled. “Turning me down for sex already? That was a really short honeymoon period.” 

Danny paused. Shit. Should he just go along with it to keep Steve happy? As if sensing Danny’s dilemma, Steve huffed. “I was joking, Danny. I promise.”

“Okay. Uhm…I need to stop by the bathroom first.” Danny’s knees wobbled. He took a step forward and heat flooded his trousers—and his face. “Too late,” he said, looking down at the wetness spreading down his legs. “Not too embarrassing, then.” Steve gripped him tighter as his legs wobbled again and Danny had to fight the urge to squat.

“Danny…” Danny looked up but Steve was looking at the floor. “That’s an awful lot of pee, are you sure that’s what it is?”

Danny looked at the puddle on the floor. “What else would it be?” Pain surged over his stomach and he leaned forward grasping Steve with one hand and his stomach with the other. “Holy fuck.” He held in the screech trying to break out of his throat and gritted his teeth. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear a voice telling him to breathe slow and deep, breathe through the pain. After what seemed like forever, he came back to focus on the wetness of his clothes starting to cool, and Steve holding on for dear life trying to keep Danny on his feet, and obviously on the verge of panic. 

“Where should I put you while I call Doc?”

But Danny couldn’t think about that. He looked at Steve, reality setting in. “Steve, I want to push.”

“No, no, no. How can you push? There’s nowhere for them to go.”

“Bath.” He took a slow, deep breath, and a calmness settled over him. “Even if this is real labour, it’s going to be hours and hours. Put me in the bath and call the doc.”

“But…”

“He’ll probably want us to go to the clinic, but in the meantime the water will help ease the…arrghh.” Danny gripped his stomach again as another contraction rocked his whole body and threatened to throw him to his knees. As he came out of it he tightened his grip on Steve’s arm. “You get me to that damn bath, and you do it now, do you hear me?” And just like that, Steve snapped into gear. Danny was stripped and waiting for the bath to fill before the next contraction hit him. 

“Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Steve mumbled through gritted teeth as Danny closed his fingers around Steve’s hand. “Sorry, Doc, it’s another one already. They are…maybe five minutes apart. A little less, even.” Danny concentrated _breathing, breathing, just keep breathing._ “Okay, Doc. Just hurry would you?” Steve dropped his phone on the bathroom floor and turned off the tap. “He’s on his way. He agrees a bath would be a good thing though he said to try and stay sat up or on your knees if possible.”

“What? Why?”

“I didn’t have time to ask him, Danny. Now do you want to get in the bath or not?”

Danny nodded, and Steve helped him in. He dropped his pants and climbed into the bath in his underwear, taking a seat at the end opposite the taps. Danny shuffled onto his knees and leaned forward onto Steve’s strong thighs. “I hope you aren’t expecting a blowjob, McGarrett, because I’m a little preoccupied right now.” 

Steve chuffed a laugh. He reached around Danny and started to massage his lower back. “How does that feel?”

“Good, good. Keep doing that. Get rid of that damn polo shirt though.” Steve stripped off the shirt just in time for Danny to bite down on his upper arm at the next contraction. He ignored Steve’s cursing and rocked into the warmth of his hands where they needed Danny’s muscles. “Just remember this is your damn fault, Steven,” Danny said when the contraction had passed. “You and your sweet talking and your magic sperm that gets into places it has no right to be.” He paused, straightened slightly…he had the weirdest sensation going on between his legs. Instinct urged him forward again and he spread his knees as far as the bath would allow. “Steve…” Danny gripped Steve’s thigh. “I really, really need to push.”

“Fuck, I don’t know what to do, Danny.”

“Didn’t cover this in SEAL school, huh?” Danny didn’t wait for a reply. He put his hand between his legs to feel what was going on. “Fuck, he’s coming out. I can feel his head.”

“How is that even pos…” 

Danny took a deep breath as the pain kicked in again, and this time he pushed, and he pushed, and he pushed. He felt the pop, and the pressure ease, saw the redness seep into the bath water. He was just about to panic when the doc flew into the room. Danny vaguely remembered thinking he must have broken a dozen driving laws to get there so fast, and then he was pushing again, this time with the strong voice of the doctor guiding every breath. 

“I had no idea this would be an option,” Doc said as he handed Danny his son, straight from the warmth of the bath water into his arms, and Steve’s lap. 

“He’s not breathing,” Steve said through the first rush of tears. 

“Give him a minute.” The doc reached over and slipped his finger into the baby’s mouth, and the little pink bundle jumped, all limbs thrown outwards taking a huge breath, followed by a deafening scream. He curled back into a ball for a moment and screamed again, flailing arms and legs. “There you go.” 

“Hey, hey, hey, little guy,” Danny said, stroking the baby’s chest. “No need to be so angry.”

“Can you take the baby, Steve? I need to check Danny over. It could be hours before the other one decides to make an entrance.”

Steve was about to scoop the baby up, when Danny stopped him. “Now,” he said. “I still want to push.” 

And there it was. The McGarrett-Williams twins, born less than five minutes apart, in the bath—of course they’d choose a water birth—straight into Danny and Steve’s arms. 

“I think you should cut the cords,” Danny said to Steve. Steve complied, obviously still as dazed as Danny. “We did it,” he said, caressing Steve’s cheek. 

“No, Danny, you did it. Everyone has been saying what a miracle you are, but this has just proved it. Beyond all the odds, Danny. Look at them, they’re perfect.” Their lips met over their baby sons, and Danny’s heart skipped a merry dance. 

“Okay,” Doc said. “I really need to get Danny out of the bath and have a good look at him. 

It seemed a shame to break up the precious moment, but Danny had to admit the water was cooling and the adrenaline was wearing off. He made sure Steve had a tight hold on both boys, and let the doc help him out of the bath. They grabbed a handful of towels and went through to the bedroom. Danny climbed into the bed on his side and propped a leg up to be examined. He floated dreamily, hearing distant words about placenta and stitches without really understanding much other than that he seemed fine. He was fine. The boys were fine. Now he could rest.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world...
> 
> http://rialeephotography.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2008/10/blog122.jpg

Steve couldn’t stop staring. Watching the rise and fall of two little chests snuggled together, all pink and rosy. He’d checked every limb, down to each finger and toe, and each tiny nail—perfect. The boys were so much alike, the only difference being one had long dark eye lashes, while the other was fairer. Just like him and Danny. Danny…still sleeping after the impossible natural birth of their sons. If it wasn’t for the sleeping bundles in front of him, Steve would have thought the last six months were all a dream. But there they were. The baby with the long lashes screwed up his face as though to cry, but settled back into his dreams. Steve wouldn’t name the boys until Danny was awake to help. Dylan and Freddie. Freddie and Dylan. He hadn’t even phoned anyone. Well, nobody local. He wasn’t even sure they’d be home yet after leaving the party. He had put through the call to Danny’s parents, and poor Clara who’d hoped to be around for the birth, but actually he was glad they’d had the moment to themselves in the end. When Danny woke up he could call Grace, and Steve would start to phone around everyone else. For the moment, he was making the most of the peace, and being able to watch his sons sleep. His sons and his husband. 

Danny stirred, and Steve ran a hand over his shoulder. “Where are the boys?” Danny asked as soon as he opened his eyes. 

Steve nodded towards the crib where both boys were bundled up together waiting for Danny before they were washed and dressed for the first time. “How are you feeling?”

“Much as you’d expect given the size of those little suckers.” He grinned. “And yet surprisingly good. And you?”

“I have bruises, and an impressive imprint of your teeth, but you know what? It was worth it. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell you how much I love you, how much I already love them.”

“Let’s have a proper look at them, then,” Danny said, sitting up carefully and peering into the crib. “Wow, he’s just like you, look at those lashes. Which one is he?”

“I thought you should decide. He was first born, though.”

“Then he should be Dylan.” Danny looked at Steve and smiled. “Son of the sea, right?” Steve tried not to tear up. “And this little guy,” Danny ran a finger over the baby’s cheek, “he’s Freddie.”

“I phoned your mom, but nobody else. I thought you’d want a bit of time seeing that everyone’s only just left.”

“Yeah,” Danny took hold of Steve’s hand. “This is our time. I’d love Grace to know, but I don’t want Rachel flying over here. How long have I been asleep?”

“Only an hour. Doc will be back in the morning. I think he’s in shock. He was muttering all sorts to himself before he left.”

“Not as much as I am. Who knew I’d be that…elastic down there.”

Steve grimaced. “You do have a few stitches, inside and out. We need to bathe them regularly.”

“Oh, joy.”

“You know, I’ve seen some sights in my life, been all over the world, even to places most people don’t get to see, but I have never seen anything as beautiful, or amazing as those babies being lifted out of the water and placed in our arms.”

“Yeah, it was pretty amazing.” Danny lay back down and patted the bed next to him. Steve settled down and pulled Danny into a hug, kissing him tenderly. 

“Thank you,” he said. “For making me the happiest I have ever been.”

“Even better than breaking Chin’s records in high school?”

“Doesn’t even come close.” They rested together, touching, kissing, and just being. 

“So what do we do now?”

“The boys need a bath. I was going to make up a day’s worth of bottles.”

“Steve…” Danny was smiling. Steve knew what he’d been referring to but it was easier not to think about it. “You still haven’t told Mary, or Aunt Deb.”

“I know.”

“Joan will want to know her cousins.”

Steve buried his head into Danny’s neck. “I know, I just…”

“And we need to have a plan for telling the rest of the world. Childcare is another thing.” Danny kissed Steve’s shoulder as he buried deeper in. “I know we were always going to talk about these things later, but it is later. Look over there, the boys are here already.”

Steve sighed. “One more day, Danny. I have a month off of work. The Governor said I can take two. Let’s just be us, our little family for one more day then we can face the world together.” Steve looked up, hoping to convey everything he was feeling, his need for this special time to last just a little longer. 

“You have a deal.” Danny grinned. He leaned forward to kiss the end of Steve’s nose, just as Freddie snuffled, and Dylan let out an almighty wail. “Welcome to your new world, daddy.”

Steve laughed. “And to yours, Danno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this little ditty. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for staying with it, and for all your great comments, and kudos. 
> 
> I'm sure I'll revisit this story arc with a sequel as the boys grow in the very near future. 
> 
> :D


End file.
